Sweet Magic
by Mochizuki Miyuki
Summary: Gakupo loves female KAITO who's just moved to Japan. but their love has so much challenge and obstacle to get through. Genderbend, NL, Sexual Content in future.
1. Blue Princess

Pair: Gakupo X Kaito

Real idea originally came from:

.net/fs70/150/f/2011/236/7/e/i_know_what_i_ve_done_by_kimiko_

Why Kaito? Because it's honestly what flow in my mind, and I thought Kaiko is not suitable to be describe as mature woman, for me she's a cute girl which is childlike than Kaito. Although Kaito's a guy, but he's too sweet and adorable even beautiful: sometimes he's also girl-like but there is also time he could be very masculine. Well, I like his gentle image so much.

This story took in vintage classic setting where there's no high technology held a role. It's mix between era of Edo and Victorian. Kaito's here is a foreign girl who just moved to Japan, he can speak Japanese clearly but little bit awkward (I write him as girl on story so I used "she" to mentioned him, and please just consider it as Japanese even though I write in English).

About the title "Sweet Magic" I get it from song of Sweet Magic (ft. Lon) by Junky of course ^^

(´･ω･｀)I don't own the vocaloid and sorry for the Bad Engrish. Open for critic and review(´･ω･｀)

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Magic<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

**The Blue Princess**

**Kamui Gackpo: Woman with untold Beauty**

I was stunned by her appearance: the blue princess who I met on the snowy park in winter. Pale-skinned girl who dressed in one piece black gothic Lolita with blue lace at the torso—her blue hair dolled up by black headdress decorated with blue rose on the right side. She brought up the black-white umbrella to protect herself from the snowfall. As she looked up the sky, her blue eyes penetrate the daylight imagined somewhat wonderful behind the white clouds. After dazed for some minutes, I was getting my conscious back, I thought hard what she was doing before and directly focused into the girl in my sight. She might be dressed in black, but she's really looked a lot like snow lady in the first light. Her blackness—put a mystery behind her beauty then the blueness—quiet impressed me great gentleness as her aquatic eyes casted a sight up to the firmament.

She doesn't look Japanese at all: which absolutely not my usual style. (I like traditional women in here mostly) But she's so catchy and attractive more than Yamato Nadeshiko. She's somehow Victorian-styled lady. I want to know her name and start a new life just between two of us. However I don't know how to talk with such a girl in best way. I honestly ever felt this before, but not this strong until I am frozen in the cold day only for showing my interest on that stranger.

The Bluenette walked away—walked slowly followed by the winter breeze while I also made my move to go after her from behind. She didn't notice that I actually pursued her secretly, she just consider that we were on the same way. She didn't know me yet anyway—she only recognized that I was a person who had my way somewhere. She then stopped so sudden on the freezing bridge—turned her eyes down towards the iced river. I automatically stopped—yet she didn't notice my present. We both keep silent and she motionless stared down the crystal river that reflected her profile—beautiful face of ice princess with pale skin and pink lips.

The wind suddenly blew harder as her umbrella slipped off from her hand. She kinda unstable—tried to pull off her skirt from being wiped away by wind blow. I honestly took a peek a little, she wore white pants behind it with no any socks or stocking to cover her thigh. It was very beautiful leg I've ever seen—smooth and bright, her body is not tiny, she is tall and mature but definitely adorable yet.

_It's my chance to find out about her. _

I rightly caught her umbrella as she yet endured herself against the wind until it's clearly over. I stepped closer to her while she's busy tidy up. The blue girl still looks so beautiful though her hair somehow messed up. She finally realized that I was here, stood before her. At once I gave back her umbrella and smiled a bit. She silently seemed surprised in addition of my sudden present in front of her—right away blushed and hides her embarrassment

As she is really a foreign, I honestly to nervous in front of her. I cannot speak any other language except Japanese. My English is very terrible. I didn't have any idea to say, but I thought hard to find the right word for her. I spoke little English with my Japanese accent though it's so difficult.

"Your umbrella…"

She took it back gently from my hands and said "Arigatou." At the very low tone. She maybe wants to respect with replied in Japanese. Well, I was happy for that and she sounded very clearly. I swiftly thought to ask her name. "Wh-Wh-Whatsu your name?"

She nodded up, made eyes contact between us. Her blue eyes sharply looked to me as she began to respond. "Kaito. Kaito Shion." So her name is Kaito Shion. Kaito sounds like Japanese and masculine but she's elegant and lovely as Victorian princess. Shion is her family name, right? All I know in overseas the given name came first, that's why sometimes it is called as First name.

"Naisu to meet you, Shion-san." Seriously, I really force my tone to make it fluent but that's just not working. My bad Engrish.

"Umm…nice to meet you too." Her voice feels so shivering and I rather disappointed she didn't ask my name. I thought she was too shy and unusual with local stranger like me. Then I shall introduce myself for sure in this case.

"Name is Kamui Gakupo, but you can carru me Gakupo." I bended to her as traditional Japanese people always do when identified themselves or greet people. Either way Shion put attention on me while I back to look at her with beam of shyness—grabbed her umbrella tighter than before she then came to speak up.

"Samurai…Gakupo-sama is a samurai." Lady Shion said nervously in Japanese—her pronunciation was so cute: still mixed on her British accent. I nodded my head and smiled to her once again. "Yessu, I am a samurai."

"Gakupo-sama, please speak Japanese to me. I will try to understand it though I still on lesson." I was surprised that she could speak Japanese in that way: It's incredibly good for foreigner. I then without any hesitation speak as she asks over me. "As you wish my lady. Perhaps I could teach you some Japanese way and culture if you want."

The lady in black at last smiled at me vulnerably. "That is very kind of you. I thank you, Gakupo-sama." I feel very uneasy to hear she call me 'Gakupo-sama'; it's too high-level and make an impression that I am such lord who wants to be revered. I want her call me Gakupo—just Gakupo or maybe Gaku is better one.

I straight asked her what I really want. "Shion-san, please call me Gakupo. Just Gakupo. 'Sama' is not necessary at all." Shion then widened her eyes and somewhat complaint that she's just want to show respect for samurai like me. "But, you are a samurai and I want to respect you."

"My lady, we samurai already is being respected if you only show friendly manner. We don't need to be honoured with put 'sama' on our name."

"That's my family tradition to show the politeness, I deeply sorry if you are offended by my words." She bended down at me. Well, I guess her family really taught her a very great polite, I admired that. _But this situation is just different that I want you to treat me like somebody 'special' not somebody on level high._ "Umm… What if I call you Gakupo-san? Whereas you call me 'Shion-san'. Is it fair enough?" *eyes close*

"Well, okay. 'san' is much better than 'sama'." I jiggled. "Anyway, you haven't seems adapted with atmosphere around here, don't you?"

"Ah, you are correct. I just moved from England yesterday. So I…"

Oh God, she's just moved yesterday. Well, I feel so salute cause she dare to hang out alone in this town without any companion. This town actually is not that safe, there's much criminals happened around here.

"May I accompany you to look around?" I offer myself confidently, I just hope she wants to accept it. "It's kinda dangerous to be out alone here especially for a girl like you."

"Umm…That would be lovely I thought." Does that mean she accept offer? I hope so, cause I her tone said so! It exactly mean yes! Alright I am in my spirit!

"Great! Let's start from here!" I was out of control that I grabbed her hand whereas I took my first step. Lady Shion definitely shocked—drowned in her bashfulness once again as she suddenly shouted at me. "Gakupo-san! Wait…my…my.." She wanted to say about her hand which was being gripped by me. I immediately release her hand and apologised her. "Sorry, Miss Shion."

"Ummm…a..It's alright. I am sorry I…" Her face even got crimson than before.

"No! No! It's my mistake. I am the one who should apology."

She laughed quietly, made me extremely flushed. "But you've already apologized first. How kind you are, Gakupo-san. I am sorry about before, I just feel so weird when a man hold my hand." I am kinda embarrassed but I am so happy to hear that. You too are so gentle and so pure, Miss Shion or Kaito. _I want to call your given name because it made me feel that I am closer to you. Can I?_ Geez, I have to tell her directly, not murmured unclearly within heart. She can't hear it anyway.

"Shion-san... I…I...I have favour to ask." I stopped right in front of—fade my embarrassment first then slowly turned into her. My voice was shivering as I really nervous to confess it.

"Yes, Gakupo-san. How can I help you with?" Shion merely gentle asked me back what I want.

"May I…May…May… I call you Kaito…san?"

She chuckled sweetly, looks so adorable with cherry red on her cheek. "Of course you can. You are so cute I say. Why did you have to be embarrassed to ask me such a thing?"

"No.. It's just I am kind of nervous to have talk with foreigner. I am sorry."

"No. It's alright. I am as well feeling so shy to talk with local citizen as foreigner in here. But Gakupo-san is just so kind to me. I…I... feel so relieved to know somebody like you."

What? Me too Kaito! Me either also feels so happy to know a beautiful girl like yourself! I don't care if you're not a Yamato Nadeshiko or even not Japanese. I already fall in love with you since the first time I saw you and now you made me love you even more.

"I thank you so much, Kaito-san."

"Gakupo-san. It's me who should thank you. Because of your kindness, I feel so helpful."

"I am glad to help you. Okay, then shall we go?" I offer my hand for her to be grabbed. Then she carefully took my hand—holds it tenderly as we two took a step into the main street.

Lady Kaito Shion I don't understand why a Samurai like me can easily swept by your beauty. Unspecified beauty that I admire—a beauty that I never found before in this big town. But you suddenly appear in my eyes as a beauty that pulverized me a strange feeling within my heart—my mind. All the women I ever met, all the women who ever stole my heart and broke it apart—now they're mean nothing since you shown up and feel the emptiness in my life.

**KAITO shion: Purple Samurai**

It was a very strange town which is not very crowded—even looks kind of desolated. It's not that different actually with London where every day I met many variant activities. In here, I saw some people just did almost familiar daily life where they trading goods to each other, crafting sandals, farming, sewing their traditional clothes which is called Kimono and any other thing but not noisy as London. I feel peaceful here than in London, but I have not adapted yet with the environment and local tradition. For example the way we put our clothes on; all of women here wears kimono where as I wear Classic Victorian dress sometimes look rather Gothic combine with some western accessories. The way I dress in is just become very eccentric in this country.

Today just very quiet since I moved here yesterday with my family: father, mother and my twin brother. I honestly feel sad to leave my beloved country and city where I've found my feet since I was born. I also have many friends to be left. I think I am going to miss them so much.

It's about 08.00 o'clock in Japan. I was standing alone under the umbrella to guard me from snowfall. It's so cold and I forgot to bring my mantle because I was so in hurry. I was in hurry to get know about this town, but in fact I found nothing interest me. Akaito: my brother still slept in his room—I don't want o disturbed him or he could rained me with anger. My mother and father were left out for business; so I don't have any friend to talk, I decide to go out by myself. When I skipped down the street, all people had their eyes on me. I know, it's because of my unusual outfit, and I am a stranger in here. It made me feel like somebody weird or freak.

But in the middle of this loneliness somebody came into my life so sudden. He's a local citizen and a samurai. I never saw a thing for real before. He dressed in white hakama with purple pattern in some part. His hair is very long with ponytailed at top. In his left waist, there's Katana hang over on it with its cover. He caught my umbrella whilst the wind blew so hard until I lost my umbrella. He gave it back to me, and introduces himself. I was frozen to see his cool profile. The Japanese is so handsome and looks so masculine. My face rightly dusted in red and it's hard for me to say something on him. My heart is beat faster than usual as strange feeling possessed my chest. In other hand, I still leant about Japanese, well I can speak passively, not very fluent—yet my British accent mixed on it. But that guy—he tried to spoke English to me though it honestly sounds very lame. I can understand that he's not using English for daily life, not like me who used it since born. I am on his country anyway.

"Arigatou." I said awkwardly.

He later identified himself and talk a bit about this town. His name is Kamui Gakupo—a real samurai as he appear. I was listened to him as I feel his kindness was so pure for me. I thought I can trust and make friend with him. He's so gentle and kind of cute sometime because he typically rather shy like me. When I asked the purplette why he's acted like that, he honestly answered that he didn't used to be talk with foreign person like myself. _But I wonder why did he want to talk with me?_

Gakupo said he wants to show me around the city—his fine homeland. I agreed to get accompanied by him, since I really get bored with no friend here. After had a chit chat we continued it by walked together in the main street. It was the central of the people activity. I was kind of amazed, though it's yet not as crowd as London. Gakupo show me some good store to visit and the finest dining restaurant of this town. We had enjoyed the moment together though still not so free to open up each other. I thought I started to like this country even for one day. I am so relieved to meet him. I thank God so much.

Until we forget the time, it's already nightfall. I really fail to remember that I am not in my own country. What if my parents already back as I haven't home yet? They're over-protective, so I can barely late for being home. They give me limit, I cannot freely go anywhere I want just because I am a girl though I actually already 20 (I am no girl but already a woman). They consider me as teenager who still under parental protection. I don't like that way, but it's already became Shion's family customs.

"I am so sorry, Gakupo-san. It's already late. I have to back home. I thank you for the lovely companion today." I bended down to respect him. Well, that's how Japanese gives some respect to each other.

"Oh right. Then I shall escort you home, Kaito-san." He offers a companion again, but today I've troubled him. I just feel uncomfortable to trouble him for more. I can't take his help for this case.

"No, you don't have to… I can go home by my own. You already show me the way. I really thank you for your kindness, Gakupo-san."

"You sure you know the way home?" His eyes beamed a ray of anxiety. I honestly happy that a gentleman like him really care for me, but it's my first meeting, it's not acceptable to bothered somebody that much. Even in the next meeting I will keep effort to not give a lot of trouble.

"Yes, I'd be fine. Thank you for your concern. I really appreciate it. Ummm… Goodbye then." I give some respect for the last time then moved back to leave him. He unexpectedly shouted my name therefore I haven't gotten far yet. "KAITO-san, wait!"

I constantly turned back. "Yes, Gakupo-san?" I was startled to perceive he's calling me again. I don't know why I perhaps feel so thrilled—ah..It's hard to explain. "Ummm…Ca...Can we meet again tomorrow or maybe other next time?"

I was captivated by his question. Of course I like to meet you again, but I don't know if I could. I can't promise you. I…I…I don't understand what kind of this feeling is…It's mixed up with worship, confusion, excitement, unknown happiness but to tell the truth I like Gakupo-san. I like him, as a friend or maybe more.

"I…I would like to meet you again, but I can't promise you. It…It would be very lovely if we can hang out together again, Gakupo-san." I was too embarrassing to say more. I took off before he said anything else. I swiftly went back on my way home and didn't look back at him for second time. I didn't know what happened next.

I still don't get yet what kind of this feeling that possessed my heart strongly. I don't know if Gakupo-san is merely kind and gentle, but in other thought I can perceived something different on him. The reassurance within when he around, I have no idea where it actually came from? Or is this the beginning of love sensation? I never felt such a thing before. Oh God, I really thank you for sending me Gakupo-san as my new friend, but what is your true propose to give me this feeling? An unknown emotion that mixed me up. I really don't understand. Am I falling in love with him?


	2. Bound of Brother and Sister

(´･ω･｀) Warning: Contained Siscon and mature content. (´･ω･｀)

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Magic <strong>

**Chapter 2:**

**The Bound of Brother and Sister and False Pleasure**

**AKAITO Shion: Lust**

Goddamn it! Where did she go? It's almost 05.00 P.M. and she's not coming back yet? What if mother and father found out that Kaito's not home yet? Guess, they would kill me right away! Shit! I have to get out from here to search for her!

It's the second day since we've arrived at Japan. I seriously don't like the atmosphere on this country, many local citizens cannot speak English (Or it's fair to say all the local citizens I guess) and my Japanese isn't so good. Yeah, my sister, Kaito Shion—she's far far better than me. Honestly not just better in Japanese, but almost everything she overcame me. I don't mind actually though our parents often make a comparison between us almost every day. The only thing I care is just how to comfort myself in here and made an evasion from trouble with parents.

Besides, to tell the truth I really love my sister as someone else, not as my twin sister. Weird huh? But I just love the way she treat me as we're always being together since born. My sister always defended me when our parents offended me, she always take care of my necessity and always be there when I need someone. In other hands, Kaito's also very beautiful in and out. She has a very cute face, shiny blue eyes, pale skinned and tall figure, though not as tall as me. However there are two things I dislike from her; first, Kaito is too kind-hearted to most people; made her often being utilized by others and she made me fall in love with herself! It's just out of mind, right?

There's a time when I imagine making love with her as we still sleep together on the same bed. Her body (especially her boobs; it's not very big—not too small as well but I can feel the softness just by peek on them) invite me to touch it and almost every night I run to the bathroom just for masturbating, imagine that I was doing it with her. It's totally freak me out. In point of fact; it's my demand to sleep with her though I already 20 by now and had my own room. Nevertheless, father always force me to move from her room. I don't care at all—as long I can be by her side, I feel my life is just almost complete.

Okay, back to the moment.

Finally I decided to go out and look for her. I also see that she left her mantle in this cold day, that mean she's only wear one layered outfit. I started to worry her. I must move quickly to find her before something unwanted happened to her. I skipped down the street, took a look around and tried to recognize the location one by one. It's hard to find someone on the stranger town—this place even bigger than I imagine. I have walked around the without any direction and the result was zero as well. I quite desperate but I must not give up yet. I took walk again, now I went to the central part—the heart of the city where all activities gathered here.

Geez, need two hours to discover a girl who dressed in Victorian, and still I didn't find Kaito. Everybody's here used Kimono so I thought it will not so hard to recognized her. Just where the hell she goes? Oh God, help me find her before mother and father arrived at home! I went back the first street near park, took a sit for awhile because I am very tired to break through the evening crowd. I once again spread glimpse surrounding the park and I finally get what I look for, my sister Kaito. She looked very exhausted as she walked slowly without her umbrella got closed. I instantly moved closer to her and she really shocked with my sudden existence before her.

"Akaito?" Her blue eyes went widened received my taller figure right in front of her. "You've surprised me, brother."

"Where the hell you've been, Kaito? You know it's not London!" I said madly to her.

"I am sorry. I just feel so bored in home, so I decide to hang out." Kaito directly apologised while she sense I was on emotion.

"Alone? Don't you think it's kinda dangerous here especially for girl like you! O crap, Kaito!" I snuffled out like bull whereas the bluenette really felt guilty. "I am very sorry, Akaito. That won't happen again."

"Let's talk it in home, we have to go now." Without any delay, I immediately grab her hand and went back together. "Umm, okay." Her expression really filled with guiltiness until we really back to our home.

"Good to hear mother and father haven't home yet." I took a deep breath and release it in ease. Then eliminate my emotion at once. "You know Kaito, even though I am younger than you, but please tell me if you want to go somewhere. Moreover it's not our country."

"I understand. I am sorry, Akaito. I thank you for your concern."

Kaito always act so polite to every people—whatever she knows or even to unfamiliar person she doesn't know. Yet to her brother who often be with her, she also treats me with politeness. I then looked at her face, it's blushing hardly as her breath looks so quivering. I guess that's just because Kaito was very exhausted. In my opinion, today she must be getting lost somewhere, so she's come so late.

"It's okay, Kaito. We should take a bath I guess." I purposive used 'we' to made her realized that I wanna be with her together.

"You are right. I feel so filthy." The Bluenette walked away without comprehend what I really mean to her. "You too should take a bath, Akaito." Kaito either way reminds me. Feeling so frustrate, I only took my step—followed her behind. Gosh, I thought she should absorb my words carefully or she's just too innocent.

"Kaito." I called her calmly. "Yes?" "It's been a long we haven't bath together since we are five." I again provoke her to respond what I truly mean. "So? You want to take a bath with me?" Kaito smiled at me as she welcomed me to her bathroom.

Excellent! Kaito finally understand what I want. I can't wait to take her to the bathroom! Thanks God for the great answer!

"Yeah. That would be nice, isn't it?" I tried to hide my true excitement inside or she can notice negative denotation. "I want you to wash my back again." Though I hesitate to expressed it but I encourage myself to tell her the point. Of course that's just a part from my plan.

"Akaito, you always be so spoil." Kaito giggled tunefully. I seriously cannot wait, I wanna scream on the rooftop—claim myself as the happiest human alive! That's so hyperbolic, but you should know how happy I am.

I grabbed the towel and run as fast I can to get into the bathroom—her bathroom. Kaito there already wait for me, she wear the pink towel to cover her body. Oh Gosh! She's so pretty and sexy! What if she really nude? I… I…I really am a pervert, huh? Well, I don't care as long I feel very delighted! It's the highest pleasure I ever dreamed in my entire life! I wanna scream loudly!

"Akaito. Please, don't look at me in that way. I am so embarrassed." I realized that I was too much look at her with my dirty eyes in addition Kaito's additionally very sensitive to such as a thing. Her cheek went redder as she bowed down—tightened her pink towel to her body.

"Sorry, sister. I…I am very surprised that you are really growing up." That's a lie to hide my true impression inside. "You're so beautiful, Kaito." I was slipped out. Kaito then turned away from me. The blue lady surely shy with her red brother. "Thank you, Akaito." She didn't dare to face me.

"What's with that embarrassment? I am your brother, you know." I started to get annoyed with her attitude. Seriously Kaito, though we're growing up but we still siblings. Why should get shy on your brother.

"But we're 20 now, not children anymore." The blue showed her cherry face a bit as she stepped slowly to the bathtub that full of foam. I run out my patience and rightly carried her into the bathtub. Kaito was shocked out as she startles—complaint hardly for what I've done to her. "Akaito, wait!" I ignore what she wanted to say. As we already on the bathtub together, I started to rub her back gently.

"What?" Took several minutes to give her respond. "Kaito, you really changed a lot." Kaito can't stand her madness: I can feel it very clear, but she tried to control emotion and got relax on the foamed bathtub. "Akaito, I can clean up by my own self. Please, stop…" She protested lowly. I over again ignore her words and enjoyed myself to touch her body—her smooth skin—so smooth as silk. I suddenly touched something tender on Kaito's body, it's feel so good and tingling my secret passion on her. I strengthen my grip as she started to scream out.

"Aaahh…not there, Akaito! You've touched my….AaaaAh…!" Her high pitch was so cute. I guess I can't bear myself to rape her immediately. "Akaito, no!"

"Isn't that good, Kaito?" I moved my body closer—pressed it until I can feel all the smoothness of her body. It's felt so amazing to trace her skin! I went very wild to her—I wanna kiss her quickly and have a taste of it.

Unfortunately Kaito's slapped my face as she really lost her patience to bear my insanity. I was so fool to let the lust ruled my mind. "You are so rude, brother!" The blue pushed me back and swiftly get out from the bathtub; wrapped her breast with hands and leave me alone in the bathroom. I was so speechless; she never slapped me before, it's her first time to do something like that on me. But I merely know she's just protecting herself. I thought I've gone too far. I really am a fool to do something disrespectful on her. Now I have to take the consequence.

(´･ω･｀)

**KAITO shion: Beloved young brother**

Akaito is so rude! I am so disappointed with what he's done to me! He…He…seriously want to kiss me! But he's my brother…How cans he..? Ah! I just can't think about and I don't want to!

Tonight I feel so depressed with my brother attitude, I can feel his passion on me, but I can't do that with him. I like him—I love him but he's my little brother—I don't have any feeling except care for him as my only brother. In other hands, I have somebody else in my mind—that purple Samurai is still spinning around on my head. I cannot forget about him even for one second and to be honest; when Akaito touched my breast, I imagine his hand get on it, but it was my brother hand. The hand of guy was so big, it fully wrapped my breast. I wonder if it's that Gakupo-san's hand…

Wha...What I've been thinking? It means that I honestly want to do 'it'! I want to be screwed by someone but not my brother but…No way! I have lost my mind! I better go to sleep!

I pulled my blanket but suddenly someone knocked my door three times. It was Akaito, he's come to apologised, but I was not in the mood to meet him. I feel so disappointed with him and it seriously rapes my heart.

"Kaito, I am sorry. I need to talk with you, please!" I only kept silent—lay down on my bed—covered the whole body with white blanket of mine. I didn't want to listen to him, I was totally disheartened by what he's just done to me. "KAITO, please!" He's the type who lack of patience, without any answer from me—he directly opened the door and walked over my bed. "You're not sleeping yet, aren't you?" I can felt that he's laying hand on my body that wholly covered by blanket to make sure that I was not sleeping. "Hey, listen. I am very sorry for what I've done to you. I swear it will not happen again." I still unmoving inside, I close my eyes deeply and struggled hard to ignored his words. I won't care, my heart feel so restless. "Well, if you really angry that much, I once again say my sorry. Sweet dream, Kaito. I love you."

As I thought my brother really has gone, I got up and he's still there sit beside the bed; directly stared at me and took a deep breath. I was so surprised that unexpectedly he's not out of my room yet. I can say nothing except received red's guilty glance which straight aimed my pair of blue eyes. I subsequently turned away from Akaito, pretended to sleep again but he simply recognized that I forced myself to be asleep.

"Huh…Look Kaito. I will not move along if I haven't got your forgiveness yet. I will stay here awake until morning if necessary."

I finally dare to reply him. "There's nothing necessary here. Just go away!" I somewhat ordered him to drive away before I lost my patience again.

"I won't."

"Akaito!" I brazed my voice but Akaito was not unmoved by tone of anger. He's stronger than stone—it's so difficult to made him complied any order if he really stand his consistency.

"I need your forgiveness. I am deeply regretted for what I've done."

_Fine! All he need is just forgiveness, right! If I forgive him, will he go away?_

"Okay, I forgive you. But please I am not in the mood to stay with you for now."

"Can I kiss you before I really go?" I automatically shook of my head. "What? No!"

"Come on! It's just Goodnight-kiss. On the cheek." He pointed his cheek as he moved his head closer to me. We're only in couple of inch, and my heart began to trembling again. "Please…" He's begging me miserably and I can't stand for such a thing. I lastly nodded my head—let him kissed me gently on my cheek. After that, he really went out from my room. I lay down at once with eyes open—stared up to the ceiling with emptiness on my sight.

Akaito, he never understand what I feel. I love him—really love him so much, even in this madness I still cannot really get furious with him because I am afraid that I lost him—I don't want to lose him. He's my brother—my only brother I have. I will be very lonely if I lose him.

Besides, I knew he's still behind the door. I just feel so sure, he has not gone yet so I skipped to the door and let him in. "I know you're still there, Akaito." He plainly replied me. "I just can't leave you, sister." "Please, come in." Akaito smile—felt so relieved as he exhales easily.

"Sorry to disturb you, Kaito. I cannot sleep alone tonight. I need to be accompanied." We're getting on the bed and sit side by side. I threw a weird glance at him. "What honestly do you want from me, Akaito?" I asked assertively.

"You're still mad on me?" His tone changed hazy.

"No, I just not in the mood. I've told you before." My pitch was lowered as my brother suddenly grasped my shoulder and rightly embraces me close. I was shocked as I tried to free myself from him. "Akaito!" I wanted to object him, but I suddenly looked that he seemed very upset today. I just cannot bear to see my brother feel so sad.

"Please, I need you sister!"

Poor Akaito. It seems father had scolded him again, because the only thing who can break him down is just father. He's always act very strict to Akaito.

"Are you okay? What happen?" I asked him worriedly and gently stroke his red hair.

"I don't wanna get away from you. I…"

"It's alright, I am here for you, brother."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Well, of course you can."

Akaito didn't say anything except placed his head down on my chest as we jointly lay down on the bed. Until he really felt asleep, I rubbed his hair slowly until I reached his back. He's so tired as I could he's breathing on my chest—his warmth air swept my skin. I held him closely with all my heart and fade my anger away. At last I truly forgive him tonight.

(´･ω･｀)

**Kamui Gackpo: Not the girl I want**

I saw Kaito suddenly appear before me. She's dressed in the same outfit as our first meeting—hides her profile behind her laced umbrella. I was so confused to catch her figure in front of my sight. Is this real? I asked myself anxiously until I tried to make a move. I stepped closer to her and call her name quietly.

"Kaito-san?"

She turned back, showing her beautiful face and began to walk over me until we're so close—just separated by an inch of finger. Kaito laughed softly at me and give me nice respond. "Hello there, Gakupo-san. Nice to see you."

"Umm… Hello…" I began to nervous as her blue eyes become very narrow. She suddenly strikes me down until we felt off to the ground. I become very shock. "What...What... What are you doing, Kaito-san?" She straight away shushed me with her forefinger. "Shusshh.. Don't worry, Gakupo-san. Just leave everything to me and we're gonna be fine." Sounds didn't like her.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to unbounded myself from her. She does strongly stand her ground—made me freeze under her body, though it's very light.

"I like you, Gakupo-san. I like you so much." Kaito touched my lips and in just one minutes, she directly kissed me. She put her tongue inside me, and plays it aggressively. I did nothing except received it passionately. I touched her cheeks and held her tighter as we enjoy the erotic sensation between us until I was out of control to undress her—slightly opened up her blouse—undo the button one by one and opened it wide. I could see her breast still with bra on. Desired me to see the real shape of them. Kaito really is in the right size, it's bigger than usual Japanese woman. She simply smiled without any embarrassment at all.

"You really on the climax, Gakupo-san. I want to make you feel satisfy on me. Please, have taste on it. This body's totally belongs to you."

"You're so naughty, Kaito-san. You cannot respect me as a samurai!" I seduced her as I begin to stroke her body and changer her position down on me. I set motion to kiss her neck while I untied her bra—feel her boobs—squeeze her nipple whereas she moaned happily. "Gakupo-san, it feels so good. I want more! Please, more!" "I thought you were a good girl!" I kept on teased her.

"Of course I am nice girl, Gakupo-san! Aaah… Please, I want you to suck it." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. I did as she wished, suck her nipples with great lust. Spin my tongue on them and massage her other breast. She's groaning louder, held me closer to her chest till I kinda breathless with my own ecstasy. Afterwards finished the upper body, I went lower to touch her womanhood—her precious thing that really unguarded and easy to get. I don't know if strange girl could simply present her pussy to unknown man, it's beyond my logic especially a girl like Kaito who seems protect her womanhood with all prides she has. Illogical…

Kaito didn't resist screaming, but she's sound very pleased than embarrassed as she always used to be. Afterwards she even wants me to screw her harder and harder—faster to obtained the satisfaction not affection. As I thought; this is not right. Kaito is a very innocent and shy girl, but how can she turned into wild in just one meeting? It's so odd. So odd whether I cannot believe that she's the real Kaito I've just met this morning. I don't ever want this type of Kaito. I want the real Kaito who forever drowned in bashfulness. It's not the girl I really want!

_Kaito…Kaito Shion…otherwise it's not Kaito Shion…It's somebody else…I know this smell…I know it for long…_

_It's…HER!_


	3. Confession of Blue and Red

**Sweet Magic**

**Chapter 3:**

**Confession of Blue and Red**

**KAITO Shion: Hopeful meeting**

_Today I pray to God with all my heart so I can meet the purple samurai I've dreamed off. _

The morning has come as I opened my eyes to welcome the sunshine which penetrate my profile through the window. Akaito still sleep—hugged me strongly and hard to let me go of him. I moved his hand carefully from my body and kissed his forehead. He's so cute—sleep soundless like a little baby. After that, I leave my brother alone and went to the bathroom, get myself cleaned up then skipped down the stair to have breakfast. Eventually father and mother have not home yet; made me felt so confused where I rightly asked the maid in the dining room. She said that they still have business to take care off. I only nodded without expression—set back to my room and sit on the edge of bed; watching Akaito sleep peacefully. All of sudden, I remember that yesterday Akaito became the first guy who's touched my breast purposively; in fact it's still interrupting my mind.

"I ask you Akaito, Are you in love with a girl or have been hurt by girl? Until you seems want to inflict everything on me. If you do, who is that girl that you crush on? You never tell me about that before?" I whispered in front of him—touched the red hair then twisted it once. "I would be happy if you share with me. I would be glad to help you out, though I also inexperienced in love affair." I wonder what kind of girl that he likes? I never found him involved in love situation nor even heard about the girl he wanted to crush.

Akaito suddenly clutched my hands which actually lay on the bed, he stroke it slightly as he rolled down over me and pulled me down to the bed. I was surprised, but he's not awakened yet. The red-haired Shion embraced me and put his head on my chest and exhales in silence. _Akaito, not again!_ I can't move my body to get over from his encirclement—I can barely breathe as I used my mouth to inhale the air. I cooled down myself and tried to relax as I close my eyes, wrapped my arm around my brother. He's so spoiled that leaned on my shoulder and talked in one sleep—calling out my name three times. Seems he had a very bad dream. I want to make him comfortable as I stroked her gently—giving a soft texture to his back for some times; he has not woken up. I still on my bed, wait for him to get up. But even one hour passed by, he's not opened his eyes. I thought I should alarm to drag him into reality.

"Akaito, wake up please. It's already late." He pitched his embrace and stretched his body even closer. Rubbed his cheek on my torso. It's so irritated me for the reason my body started to get tickled again. I can't bear it any longer, I want to get away from him—other hands he's just too tough to be against with. "Akaito, I beg you. Please wake up!" My eyes started to glistened and about shed a tear. I close my eyes deeply—plead him to wake up repeatedly.

"Kaito…I love you… Don't ever leave me alone…I don't want to lose you…" Akaito unexpectedly talked out with his eyes close. I listened to his words carefully, it's just sounds so desperate that he needs his sister so much. I went sad to hear it. "Kaito…" "Akaito…Please….wake up… What if our parents found out like this?" I beg him once more as the tears really rolled down on my face.

"I don't care…" He sounds like replied to me although I noticed that he seriously delirious. "I love you from the bottom of my heart." He then gave me a shocked kiss in my chest. It was sweet pecks but I don't want Akaito did it to me, I want anybody else! That purple Samurai: Kamui Gakupo-san… in this critical situation; why did I still even thought about him? I was driven very crazy as Akaito yet hanged on his sleep and touch my sensitive area.

"Wake up, Akaito! Wake up!" I can't persist to scream out—begging him desperately. "Please! JUST WAKE UP!" Akaito momentarily woke up. The first thing that he saw was myself who's been shivering on the bed—cowered shakily with tearful eyes. His red eyes filled with question—what's actually happened to his sister this midmorning?

"Sister, are you all right? What happened? Are you sick?" In due course, Akaito found me submerged in invulnerable shyness which painted the rose colour on my face. He dropped his hand on my forehead, measure the temperature—make sure that I was attacked by fever or no.

"I am fine…I just…" I kind of speechless to explain it so I made another evasion. "Please, I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure? You sounds so terrible, Kaito."

"Stop it. Please speak no more!" I turned away from him immediately—Stepped down from the bed and swiftly run through the door. Akaito inside was went hazy; _it's honestly what happened to my sister?_ Perhaps he considered that I was out of my mind this morning.

I can't face it any longer; I want to get out from this house to get some fresh air. It was snowy outside just like yesterday. I knew Akaito would accuse me again if I walked out without accompany, but I will not care while I need to be alone to release all my stresses since last night. I took the blue umbrella and opened it widely when I really out of home. Preceding my step to the park.

(´･ω･｀) Shopon (´･ω･｀)

I sit down on the park chair, let go of my air inside. It's so peaceful here that I can blow everything freely. Without any doubt and weight that choked me up. It's nice to be alone when I have problem even just for a little. I feel like escape the labyrinth that set me up to conceal the exit. I look around the park, it's so empty. There's nothing to alive except even the flowers has frozen by the snow. It's only me who sit with meaninglessness as well without purpose to do something. I was just thinking that Japan actually not very bad if I browse the in and out of this city. I maybe should check out what's on town, because yesterday I just look around devoid of ensure what's really on there.

_Gakupo-san…_

Suddenly the sky reflected his profile as I cast the glance up on it. His shade of purple is very elegant to be one with the high blue…Blue…My favourite colour…while purple is the secondary colour which mixed by blue and red…And I hope we have another chance to meet again. I desperately want to meet him for now. C_an I meet him again even just for one time?_

_Oh God, I should really take a walk to forget about him!_

Afterward I went to the central part of this town, I've been observed weirdly just like yesterday happened. My clothes today; it's classic style Lolita consist of white blouse covered by dark blue jumper with lace on the skirt and ribbon. I wear stocking and black boots today. Then used ribbon headdress as my upper accessory. I went along usually, ignored the odd sight who directly watched on me. And suddenly a bunch of guy halted my way off.

"Hey there little lady. You seem not from here, aren't you?" The man with eye patch asked me seductively. "Want us to accompany you?" He then smirked badly as I can sense negative purpose from him.

"Wait, you can't talk to the foreign lady with Japanese." The other guy shouted loud with teasing tone.

"Please, leave me alone." I still hold of my patience as I speak kindly to them.

"Whoa! She can speak Japanese!" They grinned contentedly. "That's good to hear where it should not be difficult to communicate."

"Being alone is no fun at all. Let's go somewhere together. I have every great place to play around." His tone even gets naughtier and all I do is just protect myself from them. I tried to move head, but one of them was blocking my way. As I took another step to the left, the other man also prevents me to go further. I then back off but someone big (big as a giant) already sealed the route. I have no way to get out from here.

"Where are you going little lady? We won't let you go anywhere." I moved my eyeball as my eyes went narrow. Look for little clue to find the way out but all I can get in the end was merely a dead end. They gripped my arm harshly—while my umbrella was slipped from my handgrip and take me somewhere I don't know exactly. I can't scream out 'cause they shut off my mouth with a very big hand. Nobody care about (or perhaps they're also scared to stop them), I just want to cry.

He threw my body off to the ground and set me a very frightened sight. "Look at her, boss. She's so scared. I don't know the taste of stranger but it seems better then local woman." _I wonder if they want to taste me like a whore, no way! I must run away as fast I can!_ I straight away get up and struggled to escape, but they simply snatched my skirt until it get tear up. I was crashing to the snowed floor and it honestly hurt a bit where my knees get scratched while my stocking torn up. They captured my body and leaned it against the wall whilst I attempted to revolt—made a fight to prevent them do anything bad to me. Eventually useless because they far stronger than I anticipated. "No need to be scare, girly. You'll have good time with us, I promise."

"No! Let me go!"

One of those guys, with black hakama tried to kiss me. I put my face aside to evade that kiss; _I won't ever let a guy who I don't like steal my first kiss._ He didn't get my lips however my neck who half covered by collar was being sucked till it's reddened. Kind of annoyed, they undid the upper button and put out my jumper—throw it carelessly until I only wear my blouse, stocking with gather belt and pants. They found my cleavage when the third button was unravelled. I cried loudly but it seems no one heard it. My hands was sealed up, I cannot take control of part of my body, they later lifted on my leg and open it widely as they look on my white pants which covered my virgin spot. "Don't look at it! Please stop! Let me go!" My tears were overflowing my pale skin, but I can't do something to break the helplessness. I pray to the God to send my saviour. I don't want to be screwed by group of bad guys. I've made commitment since long that I will do it with somebody I love and somebody who loves me back.

_Somebody, help me please! Please!_

They have done undressed my blouse, now I only have my bra and pants to cover skin. "Oh my look her size! It surely the biggest I ever since!" The black hakama guy pointed his forefinger close to my breast. I was merely scared, seal up everything on my face as I hold back myself to not get touched by them. The eye-patched guy about to finger my breast. I am just able to cry out and thought that will be better if my brother do this to me than these bad guys. I feel so regret to hang out alone and made my brother wait in home worriedly. I feel very guilty for him and for my own self.

"Get lost, you scum!" Suddenly a deep voice breakthrough the fear in my mind. I know this voice, but I kind of unsure that it's his voice: the purple samurai. "Let little lady go now!"

"Just who the hell are you? You want to end your life here, huh?" They set me aside as they focused on the taller figure behind them.

"It's not me who will end my life here, but you send your life to me." He swiftly surged towards them with the silver katana on his right hands. They were slashed without much blood spread on the snow. I was closing my eyes—didn't have courage to watch such as sadist scene. In some minutes, I instantly give a sight around and stared at the back figure—that purple ponytailed…It's Kamui Gakupo!

"Are you okay, little miss?" He asked me with strong tone.

"I am fine…" As my tone lowered, my clothes are torn up. I have nothing to put on except this bra, panty and stocking. I stared at them sadly and feel so anxious. If I get home with this condition, Akaito will really scold me out and jailed me in house forever. What would I do?

He's turning back, show off his charming figure as his eyes went widened when he discovered the girl was me. "Ka-Kaito-san?" He urgently steps over me, put his hands on my shoulder—assure that I was truly okay or no. "You're no fine!" He took off his hakama and put it on me. I wrapped my arms around my body and silently accept what he's doing to me. It's so sweet and lovely. Though my heart filled up with fear to get home.

I didn't dare to make eye contact with him. I was paralyzed on the ground, bowed down my head somewhat he pulled up my chin gently. I glance down to evade his eyes which tried to possessed direct conversation. "Hey, look at me, Kaito-san." I still held off my eyeball to not stare at him. My heart beat faster and faster as my body quivering. It's neither because of the low temperature nor even the coldness that needled through my skin. It's because his palm were placed on my crimson cheek. Somehow I hope for a kiss from him, but that's just very impossible for now. Gakupo-san is the man of honor who will not give quickie kiss erratically. "Your body is very cold and shaky. You could get a fever if we stay longer. I should take you to my house. It's not far from here though, then I promise I'll take you home." I was kind of astonished that he's going to bring me to his house—other than I rather feel happy yet worry.

(´･ω･｀) Shopon (´･ω･｀)

The purplette immediately carried my body to his house. A very simple and small traditional house as Gakupo-san shoved the door and put me down on the futon. I thought this would be his room; it's so small whereas I only see a futon, a candle and the small wood cupboard on the corner. Gakupo head out of room for awhile, then went back in just some minutes—bring a blue yukata on his hands and ordered me to wear it. "Here, you should wear it. Well, it's honestly belonged to my mother and it's no fancy stuff, but I guess it can protect to cover your body." That's no fancy but the pattern is so beautiful. A blue silk with pink cherry blossom motives on the bottom. Why blue? Well, I didn't try to be confident, it just he seems understand that I love blue so much.

"That's so beautiful, Gakupo-san." I smiled at him as he handed me the blue yukata. "Is it really okay if I wear it?"

"A...O-O-Of course! I...I…honestly curious to see you dressed in kimono…I am sorry I don't have any foreign clothes." He stuttered—rather uncomfortable to confirm what he want to, the innocent manner made him appear so cute. "No need to apology. I exactly should be so thankful to you for the help." I said kindly.

I never touch such a thing before, so I don't know how to wear it. I was so quiet as Gakupo-san sit down next to me—sent the snooping eyes while I found out how to use it. He suddenly shattered the silence. "Ah sorry, I should not stay here to look at you dressing up. It's no allowed. I am sorry for the rudeness." The samurai constantly got up—open the door aside. I quickly stopped him once. "Wait, Gakupo-san!" He turned back on me. "What?"

Fell into awkwardness I bowed down to hide my blushing profile and say the truth quietly. "I don't have any idea to wear it. Can you lend me your hand with this?" I didn't dare to face him—it's felt so embarrassing that I don't know how to wear this traditional clothes. Gakupo-san beamed at me, he giggled quietly as he could understand that I am no Japanese who didn't used to be wearing Kimono. "Sure thing, Kaito-san. I am sorry I've forgotten that you aren't Japanese like me. Pardon me. I didn't mean to peek onto your body." "Just go ahead, please." I flushed out but able to stay calm. The purple-haired Samurai put on the yukata to my body and handled it gently as I really feel comfortable to wear it. After he's done put dressed on me, he stared at me with astonishment from his sight. "Beautiful….You is much looks like Yamato Nadeshiko." That words made me so shy—blushed right away, covered my face with the long sleeve. "I thank you, Gakupo-san…" as my tone lowered a bit, he held my hands and stared closer at me.

"Kaito-san. I…I…" He seems want to confess something important where my heart trembled at one and my body was shuddered. "I might like you in Victorian styled, but you looks so beautiful even in the Kimono." The purple eyes suddenly glistened—aimed for my pair of blue eyeballs. He next touched my back, wrapped his other hand around my waist and still gazed at me. I don't have any guts to counter his purple sense, I only hold everything back as I kept silent between us. "Oh my God!" He suddenly surprised break the serene moment of us instead of he found out my bruised knee. "Your knee, I should take care of it!" Gakupo-san quickly moved out and back to the room in three minutes with medicine box made from wood. He firstly took off my stocking carefully and touched the bruise softly. "Pardon me, my lady. It's gonna be hurt a bit. Can you hold it off?" I nodded my head while he smeared an ointment on it. Well it's really hurt me as I exhale noisily. "Ah…Gakupo-san!" I wince to endure the pain for some second then the purplette easily bandage it at last.

"Sorry to hurt you, Kaito-san."

"It's okay. Thank you, Gakupo-san."

After some minutes passed by. Gakupo-san prepared me a tea and some traditional Japanese food consisted of fresh salmon and eggplants along with white rice and miso soup. It's my first time to find dishes like this; I also have to enjoy the meal with chopstick where honestly I am not very good to use it. You know, as a European I used to be used fork and knife or spoon to eat.

"I cooked this for you. Sorry, I only can prepare such a thing for you. Hope you like it." He again apologised because of his traditional simplicity. I didn't blame him at all, it's just we are on the different lifestyle. It's me who better appreciate his tradition and culture—besides I am only a newcomer in here. I moreover feel so happy to have somebody who wants to get himself troubled just to take care of me. I somehow consider very uneasy to put a person in mess.

"Gakupo-san, you always apologised. There's no need to be apprehensive with. I precisely have to thank you very much for the lovely lunch." *Eyes close and smile cheerfully* "I don't know how to pay you back in future. I am so grateful that I can meet you and…get along with...you... I think…I think…" I gulped inside my throat; consider if I could really said this to Gakupo-san or no. I don't have any courage to be honest with that I really fall in love with him. Really, I truly love this purple man from the deep of my heart. "I think I love you…" I really said it quietly as his eyes opened very wide. He's not totally heard it I guess, but surely caught what I mean.

"Kaito-san…" He moved closer to me, held my hands and kissed it. "I love you too. But it's just beyond my expectation that you tell me first. I was thinking I would be the first one who will admit this feeling to you." "Whaa…." I was totally turned wordless as she replied my feeling. I don't know if he would counter my love with the same way. I feel my heart is stopped at once and the world got frozen around me. Kamui Gakupo is definitely the first man who made me felt a love—as well the true mean of happiness in this life. "Does that mean we are together?" Gakupo asked me. "I want to start new life just between the two of us, my lady."

"I don't know." Suddenly the some memories about my family cracked the sweet moment among us as I changed into hazy. My head is ached, because all the flashback just stabbed me behind. "I don't know if I could get along with you. It's not that I don't want to…but…please understand that we are on the different perspective." It absolutely made him disappointed with me, but I have to remember that I still belong to Shion family which mean I don't have the complete freedom to be with other person yet; though I love him so much. "I am deeply sorry, Gakupo-san. I am very sorry to disappoint you." I can't persist any further and started to cry.

"Don't cry, Kaito. I can understand your situation. I also cannot force you to be with me. Only heard you love me, it's already make feel very happy." He hugged me tight to calm myself who really can't bear the tears to fall down on my cheek. His embrace, I won't let go of it—it's so warmth—set my mind into the highest harmony.

After we broke away the embrace—when the tears all have fade away. We did enjoy the meal Gakupo's made for us. It's so delicious and I love it. He taught me how to used chopstick correctly even though I still not capable yet. As we share the moment with happiness, I feel that I don't want to get out from here—I always want to be with him. I never felt this great enjoyment in the past. Until the time goes by, we have to say our goodbye on the sunset park.

"You sure you don't want me to accompany you till your house?" He asked me.

"No. I have so much troubled you today. I just feel uncomfortable with that." I smiled to him. "I thank for the happiness you've given to me today. I hope we could meet again next time. And someday, I will repay your kindness, Gakupo-san." All of sudden, I remember something. "Oh right, what about the kimono I wear?"

"Don't worry about it. From now on you can have it."

"Wha...What, but it's belonged to your mother."

"That's why I want to give it to you, Kaito-san. You are the most worthy woman to deserve that Kimono." I was so flattered, but I tried to convince him once more. "Are you sure, Gakupo-san? Please reconsider about for a time."

"I am pretty much sure, Kaito-san." He stepped closer and grabbed my hand—kisses its back sweetly. "Goodbye then." He later walked away as I watched him disappear from my sight. It's so hard to let him go for now. I want to be with him forever but I really thank God to grant me real love from the guy which is so perfect in my eyes.

(´･ω･｀) Shopon (´･ω･｀)

"Kaito! I've told you before, if you want to go out! Just confirm me permission! I'm so worry about you all day!" Akaito taunted me as he followed me behind when I skipped the hall to my room. "Listen to me, Kaito. Our parent has not back yet, so I am the one who take of responsibility here! And why did you wear that Japanese clothe? Where are your clothes?" If I told him I've attacked by some bandits or some kind of bad guy, Akaito will insult me more and made this house like a prison. What should I say to him? I am so confused—I can't find any idea to lie so I better go away from him. "Kaito!" He snatched my arm and I was being forced face him directly.

"Akaito, why did you often act so rude on me?"

"Because I am worry about you, idiot! Look Kaito, I don't want anything bad happened to you! I love you, you know." He pinned me back against the wall harshly till my back feels so hurt. "But that's not the right way to show your love to your sister!"

"I don't care, Kaito! It's my way—my style! I just want you to know that I really care for you!" He gulped and threw the serious sight into me. I drove my face away from him as my expression really annoying. "Look at me, Kaito!" "No! Akaito, please let me go!"

"I won't, Kaito."

"That hurt, Akaito! Let go of me now!" I harden my volume until he really free my body. I quickly moved away from him and rushed into my room at once. Akaito still standing on the hall without made any motion.

I just hate when he offended me like that. I know he's trying to be care, but the way he used to be was just so wrong—such a tough manner is not my style at all. And I admit that I was mistaken too whether I ignore his words.

(´･ω･｀)

**AKAITO Shion: More than sister**

Only two days, Kaito has changed a lot. She never ignored what I said and never spoke arrogantly before. What's make her turned like to be like that? I just want her to know that I am more than younger brother, I want her to treat me like her husband; treat me gently and kindly with affection like before she always did.

Kaito…I want to be your only lovers though it's rather impossible.

Tonight, we together have our dinner together at the dining room. No words out from our mouth—she still mad at me and I am in bad mood to start the conversation. Our housemaids and butlers look at us weirdly as we two really looks like stuck in cold war. It's truly cold war between siblings. I honestly can't bear this condition; I better eat faster and finished my meal before her.

"I've done dinner." I got up from the chair and moved toward the hall which connected the way to my room. I casted a sight to my sister, she in some second also finished her meal. We went to our room each other.

I can't sleep tonight! My head became very dizzy because too much thinking about my sister. She's very mad on me and I also did the same as her. Seriously, though her attitude was extremely inflamed me, I cannot stop to commit her to my memory. I thought I have to talk with her to fix our relation. Other thing, I oughta sweep away my inner demon first that usually explode the lust within my heart.

I sneak in to her room in midnight without making any sound. Kaito was sleeping in restlessness; I can sense it very well as she much moving uneasy. Did she just feel the same as me? Or maybe she thought about other problem? What's her problem anyway? I really want to know about it. She is very beautiful even though her hair was kinda messed up. I stroke her hair softly as I place my other hand on her waist—tried to hold her. Somewhat I need to overcome the nervousness and believed for what I did. It's for us either way.

"Kaito, please forgive for what I've done. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to protect you, okay." I whisper at her ear as I kissed her forehead—slightly down to her cheek. "I don't want to lose you, sister. You are my everything." My final words lead me to leave her at dream as I get up and begin to walk away from her room.

I stopped my pace in front the door, look behind that Kaito still sleep quietly. I don't want to go, I wanna stay here with her. I decide to head back over her. She's now seems calmer than before. Her pale skin invites me to smooch her once again.

_I want her…I really want her…._

I get onto the bed and put my body right over my sister. I moved slowly to kiss her lips, but unfortunately it's awakening her. She's so surprised to find my body right on her body.

"Akaito! What are you doing in my room?"

I was so speechless; don't know how to reply her. My body was trembled hardly as the blue suddenly give her hand on my cheek. "Are you okay, brother? Are you having bad dream or something?"

"I cannot sleep." I said the truth. "I cannot stop thinking about you either, Kaito. Sorry for my previous rudeness."

"Brother… That's okay. I can understand. It's all my fault to ignore you either way." Kaito held me gentle in her arms as I give back her cuddle. "Kaito, I want to ask you something." "What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course! You are my brother, Akaito."

_She just don't get it _

"I mean do you love me as 'somebody special'? Somebody that refers to lover?" I explained it directly to make figure out what I really mean. She silently gazed at me and bowed down—had a deep sight then finally answers my question. "Akaito, I cannot put feeling on my sibling as lover. That's hardly forbidden."

"I don't care about our status as sibling. Kaito, I love you! I love you more than just sister. I love you with all my heart!" I scream out—make everything out that all these time had been buried down in my heart. I lay her body forcedly and wanna kiss her quickly as my patience already expired. "I want you, Kaito! I want you!"

"Wha...What... are…? Aaaahh…! No, Akaito, please stop it!"

I wildly undressed her and swift smooched her neck sensually. I then moved down to discover her torso with my tongue while Kaito moaned assertively. "Akaito…." She can't talk any further as she suddenly shuddered under me. I lick her pink nipple and I taste it sweetly. "Not there….Aaah… you are so cruel, Akaito!" Kaito was cried out but she's so powerless—didn't give any effort to stop me.

"Please stop, Akaito…I have somebody I love…I don't want to disappoint him…."

What's just she say? There's a man who stole her heart? Damn! I don't care whatever he looks like, I will not forgive him because he has taken my sister from me! Nobody cannot take her away from me!

"Kaito…Tell me who he is, so I can kill him right away!"

"That's heartless! How can you say such a thing?" Kaito pushed my body back and hurriedly cover her skin with blanket. "Please stop all these madness, Akaito. You've gone too far. I hate you!" That seriously breaks my heart apart. It's like I've been stabbed by halberd right on my lung.

"Kaito…I only want to have you for my own alone…"

"You're so arrogant, Akaito! You truly disrespect me as sister! Go away! I hate you!"

"I won't, Kaito. You too are selfish! You only think about yourself—without knowing your brother feeling! You've abandoned me twice since we get here—in this damn country! You're having fun with your lover and leave me alone in this house! That's so ruthless!"

"You misunderstood! He's not my lover!"

"But you love him, don't you?" "I…" She can't speak for more as her eyes went down—evade my aiming sight to her. "Please, Akaito! Please stop it!" Kaito only can scream as she the tears run down on her cheek.

"Kaito…You really put me on misery…" I choose to get out from her room,

_This is the worst day I ever had in my life._


	4. Unwanted Engagement

Oh God, I am sorry for the really late update. I've been busy with college exam that had killed me in month!

In addition, I also made this chapter after chapter 5. seriously, I suddenly change my mind about this story and I decide to finished it until last chapter.

I hope you enjoy it. I always be opened for critic and suggestion to make it better.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Magic<strong>

**Chapter 4:**

**Unwanted Engagement**

**AKAITO Shion: Hatred, a new test**

"Are you serious, Father?" I was shocking out after my father finally home. He brought a good news which just being the opposite to me; the worst news in my life. Mother and Father wanted to pair up Kaito with their business partner's son; name is Leon. I ever met him before and seriously I don't like him, because I can sense that he actually likes my sister from his 'over-reacted' response. I am sure he would be freak out happily to hear this hearsay, and if I could look on his reaction and just like what I expected—I will smash his head off without any hesitation.

"But father! You can't do that! I am 20! I can choose the right man by my own." Beyond my guess, Kaito can intercept my father decision, though I know it would rather useless, moreover Father is stone head.

"Since when you dare to interfere, Kaito?" Father directly get assertive, threw off the strictest sight to his only daughter. I paused myself while Kaito also frozen before him. She used to be say yes to all father consequences, she never disobey the orders just like now. Seriously, I wonder what's make Kaito grow tough than previous time—is Japan has a gravity to blow up the emotion?

"Father, my marriage would be my future life. If I can't get along with the man you choose. It will trap me in unhappiness. Please, I human also need freedom." Kaito get on her knees to Father as her face painted with anxiety. About some days before, she told me that she has somebody she loves. It must be the reason why Kaito defied disagreeing with father. Just how special he is? I wonder…

"Kaito, my only daughter. You are the proud child of Shion. How can you refused to comply your father's order. It's not like you, my dear." Mother as well took words in this case—made Kaito stood up on her. Kaito casted a sight even worrier—I can sense her heart full of desperation, but she do still try to defend her right as human.

"Why won't you let Kaito decide by herself, Father? I know that Leon guy! He…" I joined to argue my father but he didn't moved by my offence. He's simply shut my mouth off with his aggressive fury. "You just met him once! How could you make a judgment already? You know nothing about him!" I realized about that at once, I only met him once and father was truly right; I don't know anything about him. That action fairly stop my quarrel, I instantly awkward and submerged in silence—got terrified terror choked my throat.

"My dear, all you need is just an approach to know each other with your fiancée. You'll like him soon. Okay?" Mother rubbed Kaito's hair even though Kaito still carry her upset profile—held out the tears shed from her blue eyes. "Leon will arrive day after tomorrow so you can start you relation quickly. He's a very nice guy."

_I don't think so, mom….He's always being overacted in front of Kaito…_

"Akaito, don't even dare to bother Leon while father and mother out of time, okay."

"What? Are you going out of city again?" I shocked immediately. It's just a day they've been here and now they're going again. "We have other business to take care, my dear Akaito. You must understand how hard we work for your future." Mother kissed my forehead, while I feel so annoying with everything around.

"But mom, I've been lonely when you're out!"

"Don't be so spoiled, my dear. You can spend your time together with your sister and Leon when we are out."

_I know, but Kaito lately always go by herself…should I tell mom about this? Guess not or Father would wreck her up._

(´･ω･｀)

**LEON: Little Lady from the Past**

Finally, I have arrived at Japan to after my love: the blue lady of Shion family: Kaito Shion. Our family has known to each other since long and my parents wants to match me with the first and the only daughter of Shion family. I was so totally agreed with that, because I like her so much. She's so beautiful; and not also her beauty that attracted me; many other things of her have lured me out to fall in love with her. That Kaito Shion definitely so smart, gentle, kind-hearted and well-mannered; uphold the highest pride of a 'Lady' used to be. She also loyal to any relation that bounded her. If I could get her as my wife, I would be the luckiest man in the world. In fact, I never talked to her before. I only ever had a chance to meet her once, knew her name and saw how she shows the etiquette of Lady. Even I only saw it all; I automatically like her, because I felt like I can figure everything on her was just very perfect. For now, I want to take her as my fiancée then later my wife.

I hurriedly get into Shion's mansion as I already write a letter to Lord Zeito Shion; Kaito Shion's proud father and he send me back the reply which content of the mansion address and location. I also already get the agreement to propose her as my fiancée; our parents as well have the same opinion to engage us. I really can't wait for that. It takes some hours to travel to the city where the mansion held. Kind of feel bored, because this country isn't very interesting to me. The only good thing is just the engagement between me and Lady Kaito. After passed many hours to the city, I finally tapped my shoes in front of the door of Shion's mansion. It was so big as I've imagined all the travel time. Either way, I wonder if lady Kaito actually has changed because I met her lastly when she was on 15, and now she used to be 20; must be more perfect than before, huh. 5 years has passed, I've turned into 25 for now and I thought I only changed a bit.

Some of butler from this family shown me the way to the main hall of the mansion where they used to be received their guest. Lord Zeito and Lady Kamaito weren't here because of out town business. So I firstly met the second child of Shion; twin brother of Kaito Shion, known as Akaito Shion. He's really the opposite of his sister. If his blue sister truly lovable like an angel, this Red Shion was extremely red as devil. He's so sarcastic, playful, arrogant and typically bad-mannered. I don't know why, but I understand so much it's not Lord or Lady Shion's faults. They must be taught him some manners, etiquette and the high-level lifestyle of Shion family, but it might be he was made in that way; tough, harsh, disobedient, mischievous and many more bad things. The red Shion welcomed me with such annoying attitude although I have tried to respect him with the manner of his family. His face was so similar with his tone as he responded me.

"How are you, lord Akaito? It's been five years we haven't met yet." I asked him politely but from the way he stand before me; I perfectly notice it was a rejection.

"I am fine." Akaito answered me plainly. "So, what's the business you have here?" His voice rose a bit while he cast cynical eyes to contact me.

"I am looking for lady Kaito." His sardonic eyes went narrower as he started to walk on by to the hall.

"I already know that. My question is just a small talk." I sighed. He's not changed at all.

So the lady is playing her piano on the music room. She also good at music and singing, well that's additional point to her. As I also a singer, maybe we could be a lovely duet (In performance as well as couple). I went to the music room with the emotional red brother and listen to her singing. It was so beautiful—as she played the piano elegantly. After we two entered the music room, the lady has stopped his melody—directly turned to us with questioned glance. Young Lady Shion got up from the piano chair as she stepped closer to her brother and took a look at me—tried to recognize me for several minutes and suddenly made her memory up. Anyway, she looks so beautiful in her classic outfit: white Lolita one piece painted by pink flower as its motive—beautified by lace on the skirt and collar then used white stocking to cover her leg.

"You must be Lord Leon, if I didn't wrong?" Lady Kaito smiled at me so gentle and greets me with her most polite style. "I am very sorry for being forgetful awhile."

"It's nothing my lady." I chuckled tunefully. "You always being so polite to everyone just like the first time we met." Lady Kaito then widened her smile as she blushed in pink. I love her respond, it's make her cuter.

"Should I leave you two alone? So you can talk to each other to get known" Akaito suddenly asked—sounds like offering honestly. Kaito answered him—rather amazed because the tone he used is so unusual for 'typically Akaito'. "Ah yes. Thank you Akaito. You may leave."

Now, it's just between me and the beautiful lady. Kaito still submerged in silence, she looks doesn't feel so comfortable being around me. I must find a way to talk with her in personal. Perhaps, chat about music might be the best opening for our story. "So lady Kaito, your piano performance was so great as I heard to your music before." I speak out confidently, other than the Lady seems so nervous.

"You-You... heard it, eh? Well, I thank you for the praise. I thought I am not good yet. I am such an amateur." She hides the blushing face with the blue pony of her.

"People need practice to get better and they will not instantly satisfy with result, are I right?"

"A…yes…You absolutely right." She talked a bit and constantly paused again. I right again look out for the topic to be chatted together. I also puzzled; what the worthiest topic to catch her heart easily. It's more difficult than I imagined.

"So, how's Japan anyway? Do you like to live here?" I moved out to unrelated theme as I want to grow the conversation between us.

"It's nice country, though England is better" She said nervously. I am just replied with 'owh' but seriously I don't know what should I talk next to continue the dialogue. I need to think harder—to flow out idea so I can simply made good discussion with this blue lady. "A...A…Ummm… Lord Leon… Did you already have lunch or no?" She suddenly breaks the silence with her question. A very pleased question for me.

"Did you cook the lunch today?" I questioned back. She nodded head—blushed in crimson although her face was painted by gentle smile. "Ummm… Yes, because Akaito was asking me." I giggled. "You really love your brother, do you?" I endeavored to make our dialogue longer so we could spend time together more. "You know, you a bit remind me to my sister, lady." Kaito immobilized without any words to be spoken, she kind of thought for something—perhaps some kind of comparison between her and my sister or maybe the blue lady struggle to gather her memories back to remember Lola; my sister.

"Pardon my lord, it's lady Lola that you've mentioned, am I right?" She needed to be convinced. I move my head up and down then chuckled a bit to build easy atmosphere among us. "Yeah, Lola. Well, you're no like her. I mean I suddenly remember her because we two are same—" I stopped for a short time—attempted to find the right sentence to clarify. "You know, we are only have one sibling."

"Umm…yes…" She answered plainly. "So, let's make a move to the dining room." Kaito lead my way out from the music room through the down stair to reach the dining room. "Please wait here, the lunch will be prepared soon." *eyes close with smile on face* She later went to the kitchen—grabbed her apron on and starts choosing material to be cooked. Akaito shown up so sudden in the dining room which near by the kitchen. He stared at me without any expression and I was kind of uneasy with that glance. He's so frightening and unfriendly, unlike his twin sister. I want to talk as courtesy but being blocked by uncomfortable feeling within my heart. He made his way to the kitchen swiftly as I sighed so relieved. _Thank God, he moved away_. I can relax my mind by look over the dining room—it's so big like in my house and tidy. I feel like in my own home in London, though it's my fiancée's mansion (except that red devil: Akaito shows up again, the atmosphere right away changed as hot as in hell).

In several minutes, Kaito appeared from the kitchen with Akaito and 3 maids to help her brought the food to be put on the dining table. It's seems so delicious as I sniffed the smell of the cooking.

"Thank you for waiting, lord Leon." Kaito moved to me and put the white plate in front of me. "I make variety pasta today, which one do you prefer?"

"Beef lasagna, please." As I requested, Kaito hurriedly prepared me the beef lasagna. She then asked her brother and gave what he wants. We three had lunch together quietly without any conversation.

Afterwards we all finished the dishes. Both I and Kaito went to the garden to had some tea time. She prepared the earl-grey tea for me as I asked for and we two had a chat about our daily life. Actually, it's me who had much talk than her, because Kaito kind of awkward to told me a story. After some minutes has passed, I don't know why but I honestly jumped up to the serious conversation about our relation.

"So lady Kaito, what do you think about this engagement? Do you like me?" I spoke forward to the point so sudden, made Kaito paused for a long time. Her body was so shaky at the same time her expression changed dramatically agonize. I have a feeling that this girl doesn't like me just as I wish. She's possibly respected me previously too keep her family pride. Kaito in some minutes turned her face away from me, look outside the window—somewhat imagined something in the top of mind as it's reflected over the sky. "You don't like me, do you?" I asked her with desperation while the point seems penetrate the fearfulness into her heart.

"No! It's not like that!" The bluenette hurriedly interfere my words. "We…We are just start this relation anyway. I just want you to know that I am not that easy to be adapted with someone new. Please understand my situation."

"Owh, okay."

"Besides, we haven't known to each other yet."

"That's why I came here. I want to know deeper about you, my lady. I want to prove my love for you is real, not because of being forced by this family engagement. Lady Kaito, since the first time we met—I seriously in love with you." I confessed everything before it's too late. If Kaito doesn't reply my feeling, perhaps I must be unlucky for this love. But what I've said to her is truly right from the bottom of my heart.

The Lady of Blue automatically casted a direct sight into my eyes. We look to each other as my eyes were speaking solemnly to her. In 5 minutes, Kaito then bowed down—seems drowned into confusion. Her pale cheek became redder and redder. The bluenette wanted to speak up but I can feel that she's possessed by fear to express the feeling in her heart.

"Lord Leon, I thank you for the feeling…" She's stammered. "But…I-I .."

"If you don't feel the same way. There's no need to force yourself, my lady. Love is not a compulsion." I sighed worriedly. Just as I thought during I moved to the serious moment, Kaito looks so uncomfortable with the topic. She didn't love me—she's just respect me. Then what should I do to make her love me? I still not give up yet, I want to make her mine!

"I am sorry. I…"

"It's okay. But is there any possible way to continue this engagement?" My tone somewhat forcing her to look for alternative conclusion.

"Perhaps, we should get know to each other first." She said directly without any expression. Her tone gets lowered in the next sentence. "I need to know about you."

_As well I am, lady…_


	5. Bleeding Heart, Bleeding Love

**Sweet Magic**

**Chapter 5:**

**Bleeding Heart, Bleeding Love**

**Kamui Gackpo: Bleeding Purple**

"Get out of the way! I don't want to see you again!" I pushed back the green girl harshly until she fell away for a meter from me. "I am sick for what you have done to me! I hate you more when you try to do it my body!" (You even already do it).

"You cannot say such a thing! I still love you, Gakupo! I did that because I love you, you know!"

"You liar! The hole you've made on my heart was too deep to be mended. There's no way to fix our relation." I promptly draw the door but she holds my hands and continued speaking up. "Give me chance, Gakupo! I swear I'll change the way I used to be just for you! I promise for God sake, I'll not ever let you down again!"

"Enough! Go away! Don't show yourself in front of me anymore!" She started too cried out when I did something terrified to her. The green-haired girl, named: Hatsune Miku is my ex-girlfriend. We actually have broken up since 3 years because she's betrayed me with her new lover; other samurai called as Yuuma. I cannot grow any love for her anymore as she shattered my devotion. I was quickly lost my feeling and leave her alone. Suddenly she came back to me even worse I was forced to have sex with her without me knowing about that.

(´･ω･｀) Flashback (´･ω･｀)

In that night I had a very strange dream that lady Kaito all at once shown up right in front of me. She put a very naughty smile and persuades me to made love. All I knew it was the blue Shion so I did agreed to bone with, because I really love her from the bottom of my heart. At last I was realized it's no Kaito at all. Kaito is not aggressive, Kaito is innocent and pure white as a snow—I am pretty much sure that she never spread her sensuality with a man as I looked from her manner who always been embarrassed even by a little thing; though I adore that she could be honest with her feeling and told me she's solely in love with me. When I woke up, I found Hatsune Miku has ridden my body as she sticks my manhood to her hole. I was very wet in that moment, my body actually was so horny but my heart refused to do with her. All I want is just the Kaito girl, I don't want anybody else.

It feels so hurt inside my heart to know about; feels like I have lost my pride as the samurai of honour. But 'seppuku' won't solve any problem as I thought more about Lady Kaito. She's my only love; if I lost my self that would be mean I am gonna lost her too. I need to be strong to stand my ground to reach the glory of love I'd be dreaming of.

(´･ω･｀) Back to the moment (´･ω･｀)

I was so stress out to think about what happened this afternoon; otherwise I also didn't met my beloved Kaito-san today. Kinda bored, feel so empty and lonely plus angry. How could she find me? That green Lady Hatsune, we have been separated since 3 years, I thought I won't meet her in future—but…now she's just coming back like the wind of nostalgia—a very bad nostalgia. I of course always remember her—because in this life; someone who always stay on my mind is a name who I love so much as well somebody I hate the most—that ever put my heart in pain. From the time when Kaito has come to my life, more or less I honestly forgot Hatsune. The new atmosphere of happiness just circle around my world as I everyday thought about the blue lady even though she's not sure yet about how our relation would be in the upcoming prospect. But I know she loves me and I also love her; at least it eases my mind more than anything else.

I have drunk 5 cups of sake tonight, but it doesn't work at all, and I still can drink more. This is nothing to erase my agony. Every bad thing happened from the daylight until now; I am not able to wipe it away. The approach Miku begged me to get along again, the way she tried to kiss me—endeavour to take my heart away with boastful persuasion—they just cannot leave my sensitivity.

_Kaito-san, I wish you were here tonight…it be maybe could be easier to me to be entertained._

I moved outside the house, look over the wind blow tonight to freshen everything on me. To sweep away the despair thought. The moonlight isn't so bright as my heart quivering—longing for the blue princess to have sudden encounter just between the two of us though rather impossible. Or perhaps I could make it happen if I follow out the alternative track—might be very risky but I should give a try. Go to her house and kidnap her….Sounds so evil, huh? Well, I guess that mean nothing if we two really love to each other.

I run out faster following the velocity of wind to get into her house. I just can't hold it—I need to meet her and start a new spark with her. I actually know the location where she lives, so I am not worried to get lost whereas there is nothing I don't know in this town—the place who gave me a birth.

_There it is!_

The Shion's mansion the place where my princess is living. I wonder what is she doing now? I jumped the fence with no obstacle at all while I also made avoidance with the security. I have not known her room yet, I then just moved to the balcony and peek in through the gap flanked by the curtain. That room was empty, I next move to the window and the room was empty either. So I subsequently hope over the other balcony and suddenly the red-haired guy open up the curtain as he found out me there.

"Who the hell are you?" His threw the wide glance onto me, while I tried to jump down from the balcony. His lightning-speed reaction made me get captured by his grip. "Wait! You must be a thief! But seriously, I never found a thief dressed like samurai…" He constantly wondered.

"I am no thief. Let me go! So there's no harm among us." I said tried to get away from him, but his hand-grip was too strong—even stronger than I could anticipate than usual.

"How can I trust you?" He spoke sarcastically. "I am not the type who cannot be fooled by its cover. Your poor trick won't work on me."

"Please, I won't hurt you if you let me go." As I looked at him, he suddenly reminds me to Kaito. He's just look like her—very similar, but he's the guy version or could be said as red version of Kaito Shion too. I wonder if he's Kaito's brother. "You must be…Kaito Shion's brother." I slipped of the sentence whilst I was astonished at him.

"What?" He's so shocked out. "How do you know my sister?"

"I thought I was wrong…Excuse me!" I took the right opportunity to run away from him as fast I can as the time he's getting confused. "Wait! Bastard! He gets away!" He didn't even have a chance to pursue me because of the height of balcony.

I didn't know the way out as I search for the fence to escape me. But I was getting lost on the backyard. This mansion was so big, it's puzzled me. I moved serenely through the stone floor that lead me to the garden—a very beautiful garden which beautified by many kind of flowers. One of it was blue rose; I presume it was Kaito's favourite one as I saw her with the blue rose on her head at first meeting.

All of sudden, I immobilized my motion. I heard somebody's voice—voice of a girl who sings in English echoing up to the deep night. It was so quiet as I only hear to that voice and sound of breezing wind. Such as beautiful voice, even though I didn't understand what it's mean—I can feel the soul of the song and the beautiful melody. I sneaked on—tracked down the voice that has touched my heart to find out who's the real singer behind it. I saw the night silhouette in the rose garden, it was a girl who has this voice—she sits on the chair—rather bowed down. I am so curious with her as I moved closer without sound, but later she automatically notice I was there.

"Akaito? Is that you?" She questioned—feel so baffled.

That's her voice! Kaito Shion! I just can't figure out her voice while singing! Sounds so different than usually she spoke up to me. Stupid Gakupo! And Akaito, it must be the red guy I've met before!

"Akaito, please don't play around. Answer me!" Her tone sounds so scared—she gets up from the chair and turned back on me. "A…Wha…." The Blue Shion instantly freezing that she obtained unexpected figure on front of her. "Gakupo-san, how…Ho…How can you…get here?"Kaito was much stammered—her cute voice shattered through my ear as looks so astounded.

"I miss you, Kaito-san." I smiled. "So I've come here just for you."

"But it's so dangerous for you here…"

"I don't care as long I can be with you." I walked closer—embrace her into my arms and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Kaito."

"Gakupo-san…"

"I want to make you mine tonight. I want to take you someplace where we can start new life together. I know it's impossible, but I really desired to make it possible."

"No, please go away. If my brother see us like this. He certainly will kill you. Besides, you got to know that I already…have fiancée now." The bluenette break the embrace apart. Her eyes were glistened by teardrop as she actually holds it down. I definitely was shocking out with that news, it's torn my heart apart, but my love for her was so too deep inside. Why God? Why we can't realized our loves as one? "Gakupo-san, please go… I will not put you in more danger. Please leave this place before somebody finds us." Kaito begged me so desperate, however I still didn't make a move from her.

"That's absolutely right! You better save yourself quickly!" Suddenly the red Akaito that Kaito has just mentioned shown up with classic revolver on his hands. "So you are the one who have stolen my sister heart, then I shall kill you immediately. You should know that Kaitos belong me this family! Precisely, to me!" _Such as arrogant statement…is he a sister complex? Sounds should be, I guess. _Without wasting any time, the red Shion right away shoot me whit perfect aim. Unfortunately the bullet from the revolver was being blocked by his sister—the blue lady has protected me from it as she bear the pain from being shot by her brother. Either I or Akaito went so panic, scream out the girl's name extreme loudly. "NO! KAITO!"

Kaito right now lost her consciousness as I quickly catch her body and carried it away from the house by jumped on the garden faster to break away from Akaito Shion who swiftly head towards his blue sister. He runs after me whereas he points the gun right on me. He banged three times but missed. Feel so annoyed, the red guy tapped the floor hardly but incapable to chase me away. I succeed to make the great escape and brought Kaito to my house.

(´･ω･｀)Shopon(´･ω･｀)

As fast as I could, I removed her clothes and hurriedly heal the wound with traditional treatment that I mother ever taught me. After some minutes I finally can make the blood stop flowed out, though her condition was so critical but at least I can hear that she's still breathing. Although I cannot predict her life would be long or no, I thought it would be that long cause the treatment I have given might be unable to take care the serious damage she's received. I know it's so cruel for her—world is unfair with us, other thought; I just want to create justice even only for my own life. I was lay down beside her—watching her sadly as she didn't obtained her consciousness back yet. I pray to God to save her life—I don't want to see her in pain anymore because of my selfishness. I perhaps can't give my words to God that I would bring Kaito back to the Shion family—to the guy who will care for her which is her fiancée. But I think I will do that if she awake.

"I am sorry, Kaito… I am sorry… I am such a fool and selfish…" I cried miserably, as my tear dropped on her pale skin. "If I didn't reveal my inner demon, it won't happen to you, my love. Please don't die on me, Kaito. Please…" I begged her though it maybe kinda stupid. But my heart just as wound as her condition. "God, give her miracle, second life... or whatever that make her live for now! Or if needed, you can take my life but let her live here! I beg you, my God….I beg you…" I hugged her tightly, as my hands really trembled on her back—as her face soaked by my tears. "I love you, Kaito! I love you! Please don't leave me!"

_She is not answer me yet_

_Her life is on circulated on fate_

_The only thing I can do is just praying_

_I human have no power to help her_

_Sovereignty belong to the Superior Unknown_

_That called as God…_

_It's the utmost grief I ever felt that our loves is being cursed by the world. Will God set our loves free? Will it happen to us? Please answer me, God…This heart need to be rejoined as this love goes bleeding._

(´･ω･｀)

**KAITO Shion: Bleeding Blue**

I walked in the dark alone, without any guidance or light that lead the way. Other hands, I found the well-run blood spread as footprints in the path I wandered. I follow them till the end as I find the tears rained on me. Somebody seems so reckless whereas I heard him crying—asked for God desperately to help his lover from the death. I looked up to the black top, the purple stream on it while blue made a spiral go along with them. The shades of those colours were so beautiful and I can't get over my eyes from it. I was motionless to keep them—jointly line up made the sky as the sign of new hope. But the rain still poured down; maybe I could find a hidden path to reach it. I run to somewhere unclear where the rain still went after my swiftness—look for some stair to climb of. Then everything came with emptiness, I thought I was trapped on this unknown dimension, but the mixed purple and blue stagnantly on the way up sky. I jump up—my hand is not capable to reach it—I look away the other track but it's just back route. I have no idea where to go; nevertheless the upper view appeared like the only way out.

KAITO Shion….or Kaito….

Somebody has called up my name with tone of despair however sounds so hopeful….I recognized this voice. It was the voice of the man I love so much. He's the purple guy who made me feel more than anyone else—the guy who swayed my eyes to only look at him—without thinking any broken heart to solved. The far away dream I always had just seems closer since he came to my life. In addition the brand new experience has born; the thing that called 'true love'. But this love has so much challenges even in the merely beginning. The mixed of happiness and sorrow to bear everything ruthless; create a negative feeling called as 'hatred'. The love between me; Kaito Shion and that purplette: Kamui Gakupo just generates the hatred within my brother: Akaito Shion whereas if I connected with colours: The purple actually combined from Red and Blue. But in this case, the red harmfully rejected to compose the purple which destroyed the sanity.

So previously I mentioned him as the desperate guy who needs his lover back; sounds like assertion who indicates me as his lover already. Did I just admit it without any realization? Am I really his lover? I want to be his lover—even if the world won't give a chance to allow it. In other hand, I honestly have a fiancée who I won't admit as my lover. I only want Gakupo-san as my love, not anybody else.

_Gakupo-san, I love you…But again, I am so sorry that we are on the different world…_

I started to cry—pulled down by gravity—kneeled on the ground as the tears falling hard. I pray to the God to fix this bleeding love between us; KAITO Shion and Kamui Gakupo. I asked Him desperately, hopefully that our loves can be unified to each other without any more obstacle. I need to be free—I need wings to fly to his arm as he could take me as the right woman he really love and care. I just want to make Gakupo-san happy, but I also want to make my family live in prosperous. I was bound by dilemma where I have nowhere to run. I was stuck that I can't go any further but I need to move along to make the people I love blissful. I must get up and fight…

_I must not die here…_

I awake with tremendous shock as the first time I saw Gakupo-san astonished. He smiled widely, happily and hugs me with tears of relief. Calling out my name and thank God continually. I can feel my wounded on my back, but his embrace just put me in comfort as I held him back.

"Kaito-san! Thank God! Thank God for the miracle! I thought you will leave me forever."

"Gakupo-san…" I casted worried glance. My broad blue eyes pierce onto him and narrowed whilst I smiled softly. "It's okay. I am here beside you."

"I thought you were…Ah never mind! I only know that God will give me the best. I love you; I won't ever let you go!" He cried happily on my shoulder. "Kaito-san…" He whispered while he stared at me. Her purple eyes just so deep; connected to my blue eyes without any wink. He then laid his hand on my cheek. "May I kiss you?" he's eventually acted in hesitate. "I know, you already have fiancée, but I really in love with you—you are the only one who could make me feel this great love for now. Can I?" I was so surprised and rightly fell into confusion. I of course really want the true love kiss from the guy I love and Kamui Gakupo is the most right guy for me. I finally decide to allow it as my passion was stay on him. "Kaito…I have longed for this since first time."

We both close our eyes sincerely as our lips touching and feel the secret desire which build new sensation. Gakupo-san, later persuade me to open my mouth and sweep on the inner with his tongue. I sense the hotness boiled up on my chest—it's my first kiss with somebody I want and I wish him for doing more. I moaned badly—cry out his name and asked to do more. "Ga-Gakupo-san…." "Shh…Relax Kaito…" The purple moved his head closer and swiftly went fierce in brushing my mouth until I was affected to his movement and wrapped my embrace tighter around Gakupo-san. "MmMmmm.." I can't even open my eyes for now, my cheek went so crimson and the samurai began to undress me—laid me down on the futon carefully to save my wound behind.

"You're so beautiful, Lady Kaito." He said and we finally broke our kiss. "That's my first kiss.." I've told him the truth that I really no experience in game of love. But I already imagined how it will go when Akaito tried to do it with me. Gakupo didn't surprise at all, he's just tease me playfully. "I know, Kaito-san. I can see from yourself that you really never done anything like this before. I have no doubt about your purity and innocence. They are just too real for me."

"To tell the truth, Gakupo-san…" I stopped at once, I am too shy to say the honesty but I need to confess it or he might be getting hurt when he knew the bitter thing on me. "I've ever been touched by other men." I again shed my tears to bear the regret and deepest disappointment in my life.

"Don't cry, Kaito. I understand how you feel and I don't really care of it. You're still pure like a baby because nobody takes your maidenhead yet." He smiled gently at me, rubbed my head softly. "The important thing between us is love. I love you, and you love me too. I even won't be bothered if you lost your virginity already whereas I've told you before; God just give me the perfection that you're not bleeding yet."

"I can't thank you enough. I will give everything you want, Gakupo-san. Please, use me like you wish to!"

"I want you be my lover even just for tonight…" "Anything you want, Gakupo-san." I was completely surrendered to him. I don't care what would he do to me—as long as our loves finally realized and free. I will give him everything I have even my 'most precious thing'—my virginity that I've been kept for long. I will not care anymore about the highest pride of me and my family. "Please, be gentle." I prepared myself to accept all he would do.

"I will."

Gakupo directly undid my bra while he then looks at my size with great glance. I feel so shy that I automatically covered it my hands—right away blushed and he removed my hands from it slightly while I cannot allow him to do it—I tighten the wrap on it. I beamed my eyes—strived his purple eyes with the sign of warning; 'Don't peek on my chest', other than, Gakupo merely chuckled instantly. "You are so cute, Kaito. You even forbid your lover to look on your breast. Please, I need to look at them again. Will you give it to me?" "That's embarrassing, Gakupo-san… They're…They're too small, isn't it?"

"Kaito, you're so funny. You're not confident because you thought they're too small? Well, honestly they're really big for me. You surely on the right size, Kaito-san. No need to be shy." Gakupo attempted to move my hands away from my bust. I then slowly followed the allure of this strange pleasure. Well, I have no idea that he could say mine is big. In London, I actually have problem with my breast. In my country they're just small and it's not attracted many guy, but if Gakupo said so; I think I gained self-belief on doing sex with a man.

"Really?"

"Yes! I won't told a lie on you." The purple smiled and let him looked at it. Though I was half dead embarrassed for sure. I possibly want him enjoy the pleasure I have presented only. "It's beautiful, Kaito-san. God really have high-level taste to make a girl like you."

"I am an adult, why did you call me as girl?" I protested without expression.

"I know you already adult outside, but inside you no more than cute girl who still wander for love to me. You know, Kaito-san. Your innocence and purity were the things who made me love you more." The purplette kissed my cheek like mother who share affection to her child. I was so speechless to receive all his reactions about me. I don't think it was a spoilt brat. It thought it was genuine from his mind. Perhaps in London, my breast was small, but I actually saw many girls in here had smaller chest than mine (Though I am not satisfied with mine).

Afterwards, Gakupo-san continued his action—touched my breast softly and continues to rubbed it then give a massage. I whimpered—bear the purple mischief as I tighten the handgrip to blanket till get crumpled. "How does it feel, Kaito-san?"

"It's so hot, Gakupo-san. You drive me insane!" *Eyes close deeper* Gakupo smiled at me and seduce me with his words. "I know you'll like it, Kaito-san. You are so adorable." I cried loudly when he lowered his head to my body and straight away kissed my nipple—licked it with the rhythm of the movement. He dance his tongue around my nipple while I went hazy. "Gakupo-san, don't…" "Why? Does it feels good?" He teased me again. "My body's so hot! I feel like melt away, Gakupo-san!"

"Your nipples were so hard, Kaito-san. They really sweet—they've waited for more." The purple Kamui smooched it and suck it while I truly burned up—screamed out loud because of the tingling sensation he made to me. "Gaku..po-san…Aaaah….No…" I held him closer whereas Gakupo continued playing around with my nipple sensually, turned them harder and bigger as they reacted by the seduction from Gakupo. "Taste so sweet, Kaito-san." He teased them even more until I lost control, pulled his kimono slightly until his bare skin was being touched by my hands. His skin is not so smooth, it's tough and had a hard-textured, but it so hot and sweaty as his passion blazing up. Gakupo suddenly stopped and look on my hand that accidentally pulled his kimono. "Wait, Kaito-san. You want my body too?" He asked seductively.

"Aaa…." I have no words to explain because I was running out mind already. I tried to calm down to answer him. "That's….."

Gakupo without any delay smiled and offered his body to me. He wants me to undress him quickly and requested me to do him like he's just did to me. "Kaito-san, my body is totally yours. You can do as you want to me." "No! That's not what I mean!" I urgently avoid his miscommunication where I honestly cannot do it. I never learned how to made a guy satisfy in sex—I don't know the right technique to amuse them. But I admit Gakupo-san is a pro while I really am a rookie. It's just like heaven and earth. Gakupo subsequently ordered me to undress him and I merely nodded to do as he told me. I hurriedly get up—feel so half dead embarrassed—carefully and slowly took off his Kimono as I could sense the hotness of his body. It was so big and muscular—hot and covered with sweat whereas his passion overflowed. Gakupo-san suddenly lay down and pulled me until my busts was against with him. I blushed away exactly to be on the top of his body, I didn't dare to look at face nor even his body. I turned away my eyeball from them all, but Gakupo lowly whispered in my ears—requested me to give a kiss and 'touch' his body. The purple samurai set aside my chin as we finally made eye contact. "Kiss me, Kaito-san." I directly froze and had no word to say; moreover I don't know how to present great and sensual kiss. I died in silence and Gakupo smiled at me. "You must be thinking about how to kiss, aren't you?" I again fell down into shyness and lastly spoke up the truth. "I am sorry, I never do this before." "It's okay. Let me teach you." He draws my face and rightly touches my lips with his. I just accept everything and let him handle the sensuality of our kiss until we broke away for some minutes. "Gakupo-san…" My voice become very low as I tried to kiss him back. I put my lips into him and he instantly inserted his tongue inside me, pleased my interior with tickling sensation. I moaned when he also touched my breast with his hand. "Gakupo-san, no….!" I close my eyes and tried to control myself. "I love to hear you moan, Kaito. Sounds so cute." "Ah, stop teasing me, Gakupo-san." He chuckled at me cheerfully. "It's not a teaser. I told you the truth." I grimed by expression as he rubbed my cheek with his palm. "Owh, please don't be mad, dear. I really am no joking with you. I like your voice, your face, your body, your attitude—Shortly, I like everything on you."

_Kamui Gakupo; I also like everything on you and now I can't escape from this mistake…But it feels so right._


	6. The sweetest Crime

**Sweet Magic**

**Chapter 6:**

**The sweetest Crime**

**Kamui Gackpo: Unstable Feeling**

"I like everything on you." I freely said to her.

I really feel so happy to have her in my side tonight. I don't know how Kaito feel for sure, but she seems feel the same as me. The blue princess from overseas easily caught my heart and she's better than any Japanese princess I ever met. I've changed my mind about foreigner; I firstly hate them so much, but Kaito Shion is so different. She's the one who open my heart again after serious broken heart from my last ex-girlfriend. Kaito is the one who heal my bleeds—the girl who blew me fresh air to breath. I won't ever let her go, I won't—but I have to. She's still bounded with her proud family. Lives with the pride of blue blood and pretentious being whereas I am just simple local citizen who survive with the way of samurai; won't be capable to match her family will and goal.

Tonight, Kaito has surrendered herself to me without thinking further about her family—her biggest honor. She already offer it to me 'The precious blue rose of Shion' and now it's up to me to make a decision. Of course it's the best opportunity in my life to take the virginity of blue lady, but I thought I should rethink twice to bleed her. There's a strange feeling enfold my heart; a very deepest guiltiness to take her maidenhood. Though I previously have stained the blue girl.

"Kaito-san." I said. "Yes, Gakupo-san?" she replied as her breath blew unstable. "Are you really feeling okay with this?" Kaito of course surprised that I suddenly became invulnerable to go further. Her narrowed eyes at once open so wide while I still thought the right words to explain. "I…I…still can't do it with you, my lady."

"Is something disturbed you, Gakupo-san?" She asked worriedly. "Please share with me."

"I can't do it any further, Kaito-san. I…I...I perhaps need more time to convince my heart. You are a very worthy woman, Kaito…I…" I became very wordless because of my nervousness. "I am sorry." Yeah, I think sorry is the only word I could say to her lastly.

"No need to apology. I can understand how you feel. It's because of me, right? I am too naïve and stupid…I can't satisfy you…I…"

"No! It's not! I am most happy to make love with you. I am just not ready yet to take your virginity. It's too worthy for somebody like me. I am sorry, Kaito-san. I am not a virgin like you, I some kind of bad-ass."

"Gakupo-san, no! You're not! You are the worthiest man for me! I love you and I don't care if you're not a virgin anymore! I love you just the way you are!" Her blue eyes feel like suddenly burn with fire whether the pierced sight transmit into my purple eyes. "I already give you my heart, Gakupo-san. So you can have my maidenhood too."

"No, Kaito-san. Possibly not now. I am too much in love with you, so I don't want you to feel pain."

"But it would the pain of secret pleasure, Gakupo-san. Well, I don't know how hurt it would be, but to be one with the man I love—it's surely become true happiness. Well then, if you are not ready yet, I could understand." *Eyes close* She smiled at me gently.

"You're too kind, Kaito-san." I woke up and give her the last kiss. "I am sorry. I think we should go to bed. Tomorrow I'll take you home, okay." I pulled the blanket to cover her bandaged body. Kaito unexpectedly hug me closely. "What's wrong?" I asked. Her eyes straight away glistened—shed a tear which rolled down on her profile.

"Please, I don' want to go home. I want to stay here with you."

She's a real Juliette who desperately needs her Romeo. Even a girl like Kaito who looks so espoused her high-classed family chooses to stay a regular samurai like me? That's so unusual and shocking. Her love beat everything—even both of richness and the triumph can't fight it back.

"But you should get back. Your family will be so worry about you. Ah, yeah…It's all my fault to bring you here. My apology, lady. I just can't think what to do before, so I chose to get you here." I momentarily paused my words and continue after get the best question to ask. "Why did you sacrifice yourself? Protect me from your brother."

"It...It…It is all of sudden… my reflex that moved me. I…I don't want you get hurt." She bowed down, dusted in pink—so stammered and frightened but she told the honest. I smiled, gave a little peck on her lips. "You're just so naïve like you were said, lady. I was so worry about you. It's truly a miracle from God that you're still alive now. Well, it's not that I want you scare you…" the blue eyes changed hazy as the anxiety was possessed them. Kaito found herself at puzzle and rather feel blameworthy inside. "I am sorry to put you in the trouble, Gakupo-san."

"Oh God." I sighed a little, feel so ashamed with her because it's not her fault at all, but Kaito kept blaming herself of this misfortune whereas it's all my faults. Honestly, I am deeply moved by her attitude. She's so kind and gentle. "Well, it's okay. But yet tomorrow you must go home or your family will…"

"Please! I don't want to go!" Kaito rightly cut the chatter while she tightened the embrace; feel so upset as her tears flowed on her cherry face. I don't know what to do in fact, but send her home is just the best solution for now. I should respect her family like I respect her though I had touched her previously. Kaito somehow very amazing, she might be not took any action when we tried to make a love. However her innocence is perfectly her main sensuality to seduce a guy like me.

"Kaito-san, you must go, tomorrow! Okay?" I hardened my voice to made assertive mimic on our conversation. Kaito seriously feels like wanna run away from her pretentious life, but I can't expect her to make it. She later shook her head, gulped inside her throat and casted a very upset expression. "You'll be alright, Kaito-san. Trust me." I whispered on her ears and give a kiss on her cheek. Kaito didn't say anything, dying in silence as she actually said 'no'. "Let's go to bed. You need to rest either, lady."

"Alright." She finally followed my order. "Sweet dream, Gakupo-san."

"Sweet dream, blue princess." Kaito lay her head on the pillow, close her glistened eyes immediately—deeply as the last tears rolled down on her cheek. I sleep right beside her, keep my hand on her shoulder and pecked her. "I love you…"

(´･ω･｀)

**KAITO Shion: Guilty Romance**

"Where have you been, lady Kaito Shion? Are you okay" Lord Leon asked me emotionless combined with expressionless mimic on his profile. I bended down to avoid my bad feeling about him to be angered, though it's rather useless. "Your brother has told me everything. There's no need to hide it, my lady."

I stared at him lastly, took a direct contact to his eyes. Lord Leon didn't move at all. He still waits for my answer. I honestly kind of confuse to explain the truth that happened to me. "How's your back?" All of sudden Leon has moved to check out my back. Peek a bit to the wound that somewhat has recovered. "I thought I should thank someone that helps you out…What is his name anyway?" He asked.

"Mr. Kamui Gakupo…" I straight answer it even though my heart filled with hesitation to tell him.

"Oh okay. Maybe I would like to visit him to say my thank someday. You know, I just didn't stand a chance to meet him previously." He laughed so sweet quietly. I took a glance with flush cheek, tried to say something hardly.

"My lord…" I petrified at once to hear Lord Leon something like that. It's of course beyond my expectation. He definitely had high respect and appreciation as blue blood person. But I still don't know why, Gakupo-san is not irreplaceable in my heart.

"What is it, lady?" He asked weirdly.

"Nothing, I-I-I just want to thank you for the kindness." I casted my eyes down, turn away my glance from him and paint a simply smile on my face. Lord Leon tried to find the way to make an eye contact and questioned me.

"Thank you? For what?" He seems suddenly fall into confusion. I hold myself back to resume my words; I mean I honestly thank him to not anger with me other than he even want to thank Gakupo-san.

"I-I-I.." I faltered at once. I thought it's impossible to tell him the truth that I thank him for appreciate Gakupo-san. _But I just cannot do that… _I don't want to offend him with that (Well, I could say it's kind of silly) real answer. He's nice eventually; that's why I won't hurt him with my feelings to Gakupo-san. In fact, he soon will be my husband whereas I just can't turned away from Gakupo-san for now. I can't even forget about him.

"My lady, what's wrong with that nervousness? Is everything okay?"

He sounds worrier than before. He grabbed my arm gently and get closer while my heart beat faster. I just feel weird, his hand grip in my arm was just so warm and I suspected something different._ No way… _I just can't tell him the truth that I am in love with the guy he want to thank actually. _What should I do?_

"No… I-I-I just feel not so fine I guess. I need to take a rest. Please excuse me…" I made my way to escape from him—walked in hurry to my room and without making any another excuse. I can sense Lord Leon must be feel so strange about me; like I am a crazy person.

(´･ω･｀) Shopon (´･ω･｀)

Tomorrow is still a freezing day where I lie down so weak on my bed. My back, of course it still felt so hurt, but it didn't killed me than yesterday—shortly it's far far better. I remained awake—look out to the window and imagined anything good in my life where I could live alone in peace without anybody there—without any love relation in my own story and all I feel is just infinite happiness only for myself.

_That's extremely stupid to be imagined because the reality is not kind as dream or imagination as I trapped in this guilty romance._ How can I possible in love with Kamui Gakupo? I don't even know about him at first but in just one meeting I merely got that strange feeling called as love. In addition Lord Leon has come to my life as my fiancé. I never knew about him as well, but he sounds so serious to gained love with me. Yet, I honestly like him as friend or family—not as lover at all as far as we talk about ourselves to each other.

_I only want Kamui Gakupo…Not anybody else…_

Lie for 30 minutes, I suddenly heard someone knocked on my door. It's Leon. I straight away moved on to open the door. He surprisingly brought me cream soup. What a lovely breakfast for somebody broken like me. Maybe it could ease my mind for awhile. Haha…you know that food can make people happy at the time they feel sad.

"Breakfast for my lovely dear!" He smiled whilst I feel so relieved.

"Thank you, my lord."

"I think you should not move from your bed. I will simply serve you as my only princess, lady Kaito."

Sounds so hyperbolic. Besides, if I didn't get from the bed, who will open the door for him. "Then, who will open the door for you, if I didn't move out?" I said rather sarcastic to the point. I hope Leon didn't insulted with my response.

"Ahaha…! You're right, sweet lady. Sorry, I am too much worry about you." He laughed so funny. Whew, Thank God, he didn't feel discomforted with my reaction. "It's okay, my lord. Thank you for the breakfast." I said in low tune.

He seriously treated me like princess with her private butler. I could say, Lord Leon is a real gentleman who could take care lady in luxury and coziness. Somehow I kind of uneasy because of too much tenderness of him. I don't want to troubled someone in this way. He even wants to feed me whereas I rejected him softly. Oh God, I am not 5 anymore, I am 20. In all honesty, It's so irritated me. I can eat by myself, you know.

After I've done do all morning activities, I sit down at the garden chair to enjoy fresh air and clear sky above. I feel so relax, however my heart didn't yet feel easy. It's again about the purplette. I cannot forget about him even in just one second. I miss him already, I want him to kidnap me again and I don't care about my family anymore. All I care is just how to make my way to be with him…

Oh God, please…I want Gakupo-san as my husband… I know I sound so cruel…But can you just switch Gakupo and Leon? (Sorry for the ruthless prayer).

All of sudden, when my heart drawn in blue; Akaito shown up before me. Asked my condition and beg for forgiveness. "Hey, sis." He greet me softly. "Akaito, how are you doing?" I smiled. "Please sit down." Akaito nodded his head and sit next to me, grabbed my arm and lays his head against my shoulder.

"Look sis, I am so sorry for what I did." He said in his deepest regret. I sensed there's no any dangerous threat from him.

Akaito actually can change in just for a time, he needs more love than he get by now. He did something bad because of lack of affection from our parents. I as the older twin is the only one he could rely on.

"It's already passed. Let's just forget about it." I rubbed his hair softly.

"You don't love him, do you?" He suddenly questioned the point without made any connected conversation to bridge the topic—made me fell into confusion and asked him back.

"Him? Who?" My eyes went widen at same time my eyebrows raise higher.

"That blonde…I-I mean Leon. Come one sis, let's just talk about the real. You love that purple samurai; Kamui Gakupo if I didn't wrong. If not, what makes you move like lightning—sacrifice yourself just to protect him. You truly love him, I can feel it!" He spoke up too long devoid of breath taking.

I made up myself in the silence. I thought I don't need to answer it, Akaito already know it deep beyond my expectation. I cannot stand, but keep myself silent is the only thing I can do.

"Kaito…You have sacrificed your body to be hurt, then why did you still sacrifice your heart to such unhappiness?' I automatically stunned by his words. I never know that Akaito will ever think about that thing, in addition I can't even thing around the sameness as him. I want to cry by his words, I want him to know how wounded I am, how reality put me in the deepest pain nevertheless he already recognized it. "Hey, Kaito…" I am now submerged on tears—an unknown tears which pushed me down to mix of sorrow and blessing. Well, I feel blessed because Akaito secretly understand what I suffer. In other hands, I also undergo the torture of my romance with Gakupo.

Akaito was trembling in distress, he did nothing but also did the same thing like me; shed the unknown tears. "I know, Kaito! I know how's your feeling since we are twins. I was so selfish before, but I can tell the pain that hurt you. The meanness that strand you. You always tried to calm, but I know from here." He pointed at my chest—right point at my heart. "Since you get here, you always keep yourself with sadness."

"That's not true, Akaito!" I finally opposed him. "I am happy to fall in love…I am happy, but…"

"But you're just not in the right situation…right? Or perhaps I could say in the right family…"

"I actually in the right family… maybe it fair to say I fall in love with the wrong person."

Akaito discontinued his sentence. He cannot commented no more for my latest words. We two of course trapped in puzzle. Other than, I just feel so sure that Akaito wants to help me out from this sadness.


	7. Goodbye Forever Love

**Sweet Magic**

**Chapter 7:**

**Goodbye Forever Love  
><strong>

**KAITO shion: Peccadillo**

"Day after tomorrow we will leave out from here, right? It's good to see London again." Akaito laughed quietly behind me. He's eating strawberry cake I've made for him—chomped it loudly—sounds enjoy it so much.

I was bowing—looked down to the window; imagine myself how sad to leave this country, eventually Kamui Gakupo-san. In addition when I arrive at London, I need to be prepared for the wedding ceremonial between me and Lord Leon. I will be his wife soon, so I absolutely must forget everything about Gakupo-san and gain feeling for Leon. It's just, I can stand of it…I love him so much, but I can do nothing to defend my love from the splendor of this family. I am sorry, Gakupo-san… I am so sorry for all I have done to you… furthermore, If I meet you for the last time, It seriously will dig a hole of misery in my heart. I don't want to say goodbye, I am not ready to suffer the whole broken heart although I already being ate by desperation. I am such a coward as well weakling.

Akaito has done eat. The red guy moved closer and tapped my shoulder from behind. "You eventually think about the purple, don't you?" His question certainly shakes me—straight away trembled my heart and made me think how to answer it. I just cannot be honest with Akaito, because he doesn't like Gakupo-san at all as he ever tried to shoot the purple twice. "You know, you're just so naïve, Kaito. That samurai: Kamui Gakupo huh? I sense that he…" I gulped; his continuing sentence choked my throat. I guess it will end on negative statement. "He surely loves you from the bottom of his heart. I can feel his strong feeling, even stronger than I am. He even almost sacrifices his life just for you, Kaito. I guess you should look after him before we're gone." It's all beyond my doubt. I was astounded by his words. It's so unexpectedly that he could say such as thing.

I was so wordless; I was being frozen for what he's previously said. As yesterday he said the same thing like this and now he tried to convince more; looks he knew that I still doubted him. Akaito, what's make him speak up such words? All I know, he put a very big anger to Gakupo, but his words move my heart to do something. He's right; I must not be a coward to meet him though at last it will be end for a broken heart. All the time we've two spend is a very precious memory in my life where we share sweet moment to each other even though we're being trapped by the cruelty of the injustice. I, Kaito Shion will not easily give up for now; I must declare everything true in my life. Other than, I was thinking if Akaito was being serious about this, is he really admits the reality that his sister has fallen in love with ordinary Japanese guy? I thought I should find out the truth before anything untrue happen again.

"Look, I am again feel so sorry for everything I've done to you and Kamui Gakupo. I… I really am selfish guy who didn't have a heart to understand how you feel. I am so sorry, Kaito." Akaito hugged me from behind—close his eyes deeply and drowned his head on my shoulder. I can imagine the warmness from his heart—a pure emotion mixed with affection and sympathy to encourage his sister who secretly upset to win her love—my only love. "I guess you must go, Kaito. You have to!" He pushed me around and turned my body to the front door. "You have to be free as a woman. You have to be free for your happiness and love." I temporary petrified for a while. Shivered in much anxiety where the doubt put me out in the blue.

"But…" Something held off my will to follow the order. On the other side, I still thought about this family, especially Akaito. If I go now, then Lord Leon must be look for me and Akaito is the only person who know everything about me. Leon already knows how close we are as sibling lately, because Akaito is the only friend of mine to share everything as he suddenly changed gradually. He's become gentler and braver to face the malice—to accept anything fallacious.

"Don't worry, Kaito. I will be at your side to protect you. You are my only big sis, you know and you have much protected me from this family madness. I am much in your debt. In addition, it's my duty to defend you anyway." He smiled and it's so rare to perceive his sweet smile. "Now you must go to find your true love."

"Thank you brother." I close my eyes, give him back the best smile I had and step closer to him. I didn't hesitate to give him a kiss; a kiss right on his lips. Akaito certainly surprised but he stayed cool at once and received the lips embrace calmly. In a few minutes, we later stopped the spark between our lips.

"That's just so sweet, Kaito. I thank you for the kiss." Akaito blushed in red. He even looks cuter than usual. (I know that many people wouldn't be agreed that I used to state him cute, but for me; Akaito is the cutest brother I only have).

"It's…It's just a small present." I bend my head down to bury my flushing profile. "I also thank you for the help. I owe you, Akaito." I then run to the front door as fast as I can without any faltering and delay to get out from this house. Leon luckily was in his room, so I could escape easily with Akaito's support definitely.

I finally breakthrough the way to the town and my memory is my only guidance to show the location of Gakupo's house. I walked faster to get onto it. I took a glance around and make sure that I was on the right way. It's same as I recognize all the signs I've been through with Gakupo-san on the way home before—precisely after he took me home in that day. I have to take some kilometers from this street to reach his house and I make it as I wish.

Oh thank you, God. I can make it through without any obstacle and difficulty. I am now standing tall in front of his traditional styled house—knock the door three times and in a few minutes somebody straight away open the door. It's Gakupo-san himself—He's shocking out to found somebody who's coming which is myself. The purplette guy seems about to look very happy but rather speechless to express the pleasant from his face.

"Ka-Kaito-san? What are you doing here? What if…" I shushed him at once and smile. Gakupo didn't know how to put some expression on his face. He's happy, I can feel it. But, beside of that happiness, he felt so panic either way. I knew it so clearly, he still strained the distress from other day.

"It's okay, Gakupo-san. I came here just for you. Please, let us spend our time together…" I stopped for some minute and kind of hazy to confess it. It will be our last time to be together and furthermore, we have to be separated forever if I could say. "Day after tomorrow, I should leave Japan and went back to England." Gakupo widened his eyes and unswervingly outraged. "What!"

"…" The time quickly put me right on the silence. I move aside my blue eyeball, down to the wood floor. I don't know what I see, it's so empty as my heart went unfilled. Gakupo-san, slightly placed his palm on my cheek, then embraces my body tightly while he whispers restlessly in my ear. "You're going to get marry, aren't you?" I didn't shock at all, it looks like Gakupo-san already notice 'that unwanted thing' from my indication. My eyes still empty, it's all the first sign of discomfort. In other words, this meeting absolutely will be the companion of our separation.

"I know it, Kaito-san. We are not destined to be together. The fate has its way to us. I am not the right guy for you, I guess." Gakupo sighed, whilst I still sink in the quietness which basically becomes the opening of my bitterness.

The truth that written in my heart is: _he's the right man for me, but not for my family… _and I honestly disappointed with my life since this first love appear. _First one is the worst one _when it really comes to a broken heart.

"I know." I finally speak up. "I-I-I actually have one last wish just for you." I started to shed a tear as I set my both hands on his back. "Hush, don't cry Kaito. Just tell me what you want, okay." "Please, Gakupo-san! Please! Take me as your lover tonight! However I am going to marry with other man, my heart is just for you! I love you!" I begged him so desperate while Gakupo-san stroke my hair slowly and suddenly lift my body up. Lead me to his room and kiss my forehead. "Kaito-san, I can't refuse to take you as my only love. I desire to prove my love just for you."

After some minutes has passed. Gakupo-san lay my body down on his futon, brushed my forehead with his lips and rubbed my eyelids. He then savored the sensuous touch of lip on tender lip. There was no one there, only the two of who will to overflow our desire and possession tonight. His tongue then slowly entered my mouth to pierce my interior and later our lingua paired up and makes a rhythmical dance together. I honestly drowned in my own lust and enjoyed the kiss than before, it feels so fantastic as I smooched him back and he gives me a chance to being playful in the osculation.

I don't know what happen to me, but this love perfectly drive me crazy. I am so crazy for him. _Extremely crazy about him._ About this purple. I never knew that a lust can give me a pleasure—an extra ecstasy behind this immoral peccadillo. Oh God, I was stained by the sin—_the sweetest sin of love._

"Am I dreaming, Kaito-san?" Gakupo suddenly paused—create a connection through our purple-blue eyes each other to make sure something unusual on me just happened. I keep look at him in the blushing cheek. When it came redder, I cast aside my eyeball and talked to him in the lower tone. "It's Kaito." Gakupo questioned me, he's confused of course that I suddenly said any unclear words. I then continued to explain. "I mean, I want you call me, Kaito. No need to add –san anymore—no need to be formal." Gakupo-san instantly sighed seductively and smirked while he carries on to sucked my upper lips. "You're on fire, aren't you, Kaito?"

"Please, Gakupo-san. Don't tease me there… that's so embarrassing!" I protested when he begin to assault my breast simultaneously with persisting his lips across mine. "Gakupo-san, no! Not there!" I close my eyes deeply, squeeze the pillow harder and groaned louder.

"Your nipples doesn't said so, Kaito. They're naughty, eh?" Gakupo chuckled lowly. "I thought they want to get out from your dress, Kaito. They want to play with my finger. What do you think?" His tone became even impish as my nipples went stiffer. I was so confused, I haven't gotten undressed yet, but this body already reacted inflexible. They're demanding to be horny even as my heart still filled embarrassment to have sex with a man.

_Oh no, something's really wrong with my mind! _

Gakupo-san continue his action with lowered down to smooched my neck, licked it sensually to flirt my desire harder. I was stammered, held his shoulder tighter and panted in thirst. The spot that Gakupo-san has touched was just so sensitive, but it feels so right and good. Moreover, his hands keep on fingering my nipples and lastly, he took off my dress and welcomed my cleavage with his dancing clapper which next slightly motioned into my stomach—rubbed it playfully. I cannot stand for it, I covered my mouth with hands to prevent the louder moaned. But Gakupo suddenly move them out from it and speak softly. "Hey, no need to be shy, little lady. If you want to scream just let it out. I want to hear your beautiful voice."

"No way…" I shook my head.

Gakupo came even wilder when he removed my white laced bra. The purplette massage my breast somewhat roughly. I cried out loudly but sound so shy. His fingers tunefully handled my nipples—made it harder and harder as a rock then he casually suck it and spin around his lingua on it. "Ah….Gakupo-san…! You are so cruel!"

"How so? Doesn't it feel so good, Kaito?" Gakupo smirked at me again whereas his eyes narrower and moved upper to conquer my cherry cheek with his sycophancy. "You always look beautiful when rejected me, my lady. You actually want to accept it, right?" He giggled in my ears. "Besides, it's my duty to fulfill your desire tonight. Perhaps, it would better if you get more relax. Just take it easy, okay."

"Gakupo-san, I need you to be gentle." I was on half desperate. Gakupo-san all of sudden realized that he's being very wild after all. He swiftly asked for admission of guilt and stopped the offense automatically. "Oh God! I am sorry, Kaito. I was playing hard on you."

"That's okay." I sighed. Feels so relieved.

"May I continue?"

"Of course, Gakupo-san. Please do it, gentler."

"_Don't worry. I treat you as my only woman, Kaito Shion."_

(´･ω･｀)

**Kamui Gackpo: Sign of The Cinderella**

It's a serious unexpected that Kaito suddenly came to my house just for a sex. Our last sex was not complete yet, I know. But In that time, I just can't take it. She's just like the holy maiden which hard for me to be stained by blood of virginity. Kaito begged me to be bled by him, though she's gonna marry her fiancé, but she wants me to take it as the first one. She even doesn't think about her honor, she already lost her mind—her prideful path because of this unreachable love. We're not fated as one, we're destined to be distant, but we need to get along even just twice. We mutually need to be joined to each other in this moment.

Since the first time I found her standing in front of my house, I was shocking out. I can't even expect that she dare to do that. I realized his courage and erase her position as a coward in my mind. Kaito often shut in the rule of her family, but this time she has the nerve to disobey it—break the rules just for me. I am so impressed by her. And maybe now I understand how brave Miku when she betrayed me to win Yuma. Yet, it's not fair for me and eventually went wrong in the end because she wants to get back on me without thinking about her new love; besides I already lost my feeling to her and I have Kaito in my heart. It's totally different with the blue lady absolutely. Kaito had fight and suffer so much for her love.

When Kaito died in serenity. I could recognize from her expression that filled emptiness and worry. She wants to leave this country and she surely want to get marry with her fiancé. I can read her face just like I feel I read it from her mind as she cannot deliver it by words.

"You're going to get marry, aren't you?" I spoke up to the point. Sounds so terrible because of my plain tone rather cold as ice needle. I still hold her a feeling; unfortunately I am extremely sure that we cannot get along as couple. Kaito didn't move at all, her eyes went so obvious as she bowed down—hidden by her bangs. "I know it, Kaito-san. We are not destined to be together. The fate has its way to us. I am not the right guy for you I guess." The bluenette still petrified sadly. As I see her didn't made any move, I feel so sorry. Maybe my words were just too ruthless for her. I speak the truth but reality sometime is not sweet and beautiful as lie could be. Should I tell her some kind white lie to make her happy? Guess not. Because in the end, when truthfulness speaks up: it will become the cruelest pain for her.

"I know." The lady suddenly made a reply with simplicity. "I-I-I actually have one last wish just for you." She's somehow sounds so jammed, started to be irritated by the tears rolled down on her cherry cheek. Kaito can't stand it. She set her hands on my back and holds it strongly. I feel so relieved that she finally wants to talk; either way feels so uncomfortable because her sadness ripped my heart. I tried to calm her down. "Hush, don't cry Kaito. Just tell me what you want, okay."

"Please, Gakupo-san! Please! Take me as your lover tonight! However I am going to marry with other man, my heart is just for you! I love you!"

Her sentence surely means a begging to made love with me. Clearly, she wants to make love with me. I don't know what to do and what to say. Somebody I love miserably asked for something wrong. It has to be wrong, right? Moreover if I look from her background, she's seriously from pretentious family, but it seems Kaito really out of her mind just like what I've said before. If she really wants to have sex with a man, she can do it with somebody on her level, but me? I am just an ordinary low people I could say. I thought love is truly blind in this case.

"Kaito-san, I can't refuse to take you as my only love. I desire to prove my love just for you."

(´･ω･｀) Shopon (´･ω･｀)

As the time goes by, we're doing that eventually. I've lost my patience; I've gone too far—gone to wild on her. Kaito can't resist but at last complain with my overacted lust. She's just too amazing to be enjoyed until I forgot about the pain she's bearing. Her body seriously a paradise for a man, and I can see it clearly why those gangster who ever halted Kaito really love to play with her main part. (Gosh! Her body is so sexy and her boobs are extra!) Her skin is smooth, clean and soft. Her face: always looks so beautiful in every expression and her voice is low, gentle and innocent. Everything on her was just so perfect and adorable. A sweet magic from her aura could easily hypnotized every guy to spill out their passion and desire.

I took off all my outfit and pulled Kaito hands to meet my body. Her hands is not that big, it's soft and quivered when it made a contact my barely chest. Kaito as well seems so surprised that my upper was so hard, harder than she ever feels before. It's also sweated and hot as my enthusiasm overflowed.

"Gakupo-san, your body…It's hotter than I imagined." Her eyes were opened wider and her tone completely stuffed with amazement.

"Wanna give a try?" I asked. Kaito surprised even more.

"What do you mean?"

"Try to lick it." I ordered. Kaito shook off her head faster. "No, I can't…" I once again tried to persuade her. "Lick it, Kaito." I said harder.

Kaito was freezing momentarily. She bowed down and thought hard the best way to deal with this situation. In some minutes, she finally decides to obey my order. "If you said so, I will do." That does create a very thick smile on me.

After a short delay. Kaito commence her action by licking all my torso slowly. She's so inexperienced, huh? But I am so happy she wants to do it with me. I then rubbed her hair gently and take pleasure in her progress to satisfy my body as well my deepest ecstasy.

"That's good, Kaito. Keep carry on." I said while I also moan at the same time. "Kaito, you're amazing, you know." She still keeps her effort to give me satisfaction whereas I pulled up her skirt and rubbed her sexy posterior. Kaito realized it very well that something has given an embrace to her in a time she handle my body. She moaned a bit and grabbed my hand so sudden.

"Gakupo-san, no!" She moves my hand aside and throws a fearful ray from her sight.

"Why? For the God sake! Your ass is so beautiful, Kaito! Let me handle it. I can guarantee it will feels so good." I even pull her skirt upper and pressed it a bit—feel the soft texture of her skin. Kaito just take it uneasy, she wants to rage out but her heart is being held off by patience and affection. In other hands, I could feel this little lady additionally desire this for long. I can sense that very well. After toyed with the smoothness of her bottom, I actually continued my passion to finger her hole. Firstly, I simply touch the exterior—in fact, that part already wet and I can merely understand about her situation. Although she ever just does it once, but I can tell how can be aroused woman body is when they're being stimulated by men.

"Oh God, Kaito! You're so wet down here." I said—teasing her madly. "Umm…." Kaito flushed even more—she cannot tell anything except keep her mouth shut. "It's alright, my dear. All you need is just to be relaxed and leave everything to me. I swear you'll be good, okay." I swiftly entered my middle finger to her hole—it quickly went deep and deeper as Kaito can't bear the pain and screaming so loud.

"Gakupo-san! Your finger! AaaAaaah….! It's so tickles inside...Umm…" Kaito laid her head against my shoulder while her hands took a grip on my shoulder stronger. "Gakupo….Please…Stop it…."

"It seems doesn't say so, little lady. Stay cool and follow the rhythm. Everything will be good." I smirked and keep playing inside her hole. Goddamn! I seriously want to insert my tongue inside so I changed her position and get her backside as fast I can. In any second, I straightaway move it and lick it passionately—it was so sweet and tasty I could say. Kaito cry louder—shed the tears of shyness whereas I still put my lingua inside her hole.

"Gakupo-san…" She called my name at the low tune. I stopped for awhile and threw a glance at her. "Gakupo-san…It's not fair…"

"Well, I could make it fair if you want, Kaito. You must be want 'that thing at my lower', am I right?" I acted kind of little evil to provoke her thought about this scene. Kaito then still not understand what I really mean. She questioned me innocently. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you want it, Kaito? You pervert little girl! Don't try to hide it!" I braze my voice, Kaito suddenly quivered harder as she yet questioned me back.

"I seriously don't understand, Gakupo-san. What exactly do you mean?"

Without any delay, I remove my pants off and show how big my cock is to her. "You want this, don't you?" I laughed quietly while Kaito startled at my thing and tranquil for some minutes. "Oh my God, it's bigger than Akaito…" She must be slipped off to said something like that. "Bigger than your brother, huh?" I said tunefully. The blue at once realized it while I laughed harder and suspected her. "No, Gakupo-san! That's…not what I mean!"

"Well, then why won't you try to taste it?" I pull her head and stick it into her mouth. Kaito forcefully lick it inside her mouth and crying unclearly.

"Gakupo-san….It's so hard and big…Ummmm…"

"How is it? Does it feel good?"

"Umm….Yes…." She confessed the truth lowly while she enjoys sucking my manhood. "It's my first time to feel something like this…Do you feel good already, Gakupo?"

"You're doing a great job for the first time, Kaito." I stroke her hair at the same time I smiled to her and give her praise.

She really made me come inside her mouth because I cannot hold it longer. The bluenette spill my semen out while she suddenly get cough a bit. Kaito honestly surprised when I came out, but she didn't complain at all. She purely grinned for what I've just done to her.

"Gakupo-san really can hold it, ne..." She casted a simple smile to me.

"What? Are you trying to tease me?" I laugh happily and kiss her cheek so gentle whereas Kaito finally dare to touch me even just a bit—touched my hair and twirled it playfully like a little child.

Now is the time to discover her virgin spot which never been touched by any men before. I slightly remove her skirt and panty fully. I am now perfectly fine to have a taste with it. My passion cannot be arrested anymore, it surely want to discover how the pleasure inside Kaito's best spot is. Kaito still defend her precious rose between her legs, she even went redder and shouted at me. "No, Gakupo-san! Don't look at it!" I smiled to listened at her and kiss her eyelids gently.

"You actually come here for this, right?" I asked.

Kaito turned her face away from me, her eyes were already glistened and now the tears even when thicker than before. She closed her eyes deeply, feels not ready yet to be screwed for real. I give her a chance to consider everything in maturity, because I don't want to hurt her. I still have respect for her as virgin. Kaito still unmoved, she's so stunning by her own reaction. Is she really wanted to this with me? I thought, her heart nevertheless filled by fear and doubt.

"Gakupo-san…" She called me miserably. "Yes?" "You can have it…I already make a decision."

"Are you sure, Kaito?" I convinced her once again.

"I am sure. Please do it."

It is a pink and healthy Vagina with pure virginity inside. Beautiful though already went wet. Kaito close her eyes so firmly to avoid her embarrassment. I beamed a little and started to rub that spot slightly. Pointed my finger firstly then open it wide with my both hands. Kaito still held her voice inside; she didn't dare to take a look for what I am doing—actually covered her face with her palms. After felicitate my eyes with staring at her womanhood, I automatically put my clapper within it and overcome it with a very big passion. The blue constantly moaned—hurriedly panting to bear her strange feeling. She called my name without any chance to breathe and begin to lose control.

"Gakupo-san…Gakupo-san…Don't…Aahhh..."

"Shh… relax, Kaito. It won't be that that hurt if you calm down…"

Kaito gained her breath faintly as she tried hard to control herself. She's so unstable—she needs to be guided to do this because I still consider it as opening part of our scene. It's not the climax yet, but yet Kaito not able to be adapted with the situation. I persist to enjoy the sweetness of her lower body until she at last came for the first time. Kaito cannot put up her squeal as her juice was flow out to my face. My hair as well become so wet, but I simply wipe it out especially clean up my whole face first. The Blue lady feel so helpless, she cannot commented something, but sobbing softly. I give her a time to take a breath—inhale and exhale to regained her strength to face the climax between us. Some minutes have passed, Kaito previously fueled her breath and I could feel this is the best chance to put it into her womanhood and we jointly together as one.

_I love her—I wanna be with her… forever… I wish that this night will never end and there won't be another morning—another day, although it's all impossible moreover hopeless…_

I stick my cock into her pussy while Kaito cried out—calling out my name repeatedly. I kiss her to make her cool and she did receive it with patient—I know it's so hurt down there, but I will do my best to make her comfortable. We're join as one; I was inside Kaito's body, though it hurt me a bit. However Kaito must be more in pain than me as she quickly went weaker and weaker. That little lady still tried her best to survived from the grief of this love sensation. Nevertheless, she feel happy within her heart.

"Gakupo-san, it's so hurt! I've never been like this before!" She embrace me tight, seems like never let me go. She's crying happily; I can hear it from the way she spoke up and her restrained tone. She's finally lost it—she's bleeding—lost her precious thing and I called it as 'her holiness' because of her purity and innocence. "I love you, Gaku….!"

"I love you too, Kaito." I screwed her harder whether my passion carry on higher and overflow until its top. Kaito cannot resist anymore, she feels like broken apart but extremely surrender to me.

"Kiss me, Gakupo…" She begged me so desperate.

I grant her my best osculation to be enjoyed. I know it's only way to shield the high point. We did that for long until we both finally came together in some rounds—yell out mutually at the same moment. We at last get a chance to take an air and lighten up. We lay down together on the same futon and embrace to each other. Kaito close her eyes and smile—submerged her head on my bare chest while I feel her soft blue hair stroke my neck.

"I am so happy, Kaito. I am so happy to be with you…I wanna be with you forever and ever."

"Gakupo-san…" Kaito sighed "Me too, but this all I can only give for you."

"You know, it's the best present in my life from the woman I love so."

"I love you…" we both say it quietly as we share our last kiss tonight.

After she confessed her feeling for the last time, we sleep together tonight. But when the morning comes, the sun light has penetrated into my room. And the daylight has made her vanished from my side, without I hear any goodbye or maybe there's no any goodbye between us. So our last words are just "I love you"…But Kaito I really love you with all my heart…How can world be so cruel to us? Why won't they save our love from the separation? Why?

_And now the blue princess has forever gone from my life as my only love… only her blue rose left in this house as the sign of her Cinderella_


	8. The bound of new family

**Sweet Magic**

**After Story:**

**The bound of new family**

**Kamui Gackpo:**

10 years has passed since we made our last meeting and until now I still had my love for her. The blue lady that straight steal my heart away without any other reason. She has left me on the cruelest fate I ever face in my life. Until now, I don't know how to consider it as bad memory or maybe the sweetest thing I've experienced. By the way, the blue rose of her Cinderella; I still have it on my own and bring it everywhere I go. It's the only thing that can make me connected to her though we're not related yet—even we're not seeing to each other since that time.

It was the first spring where I found so many flowers blooming in this town. The cherry blossoms is the most beautiful especially. It's pink of course…however inside my heart it was filled with blue rose. Strange, huh? Even the most beautiful Sakura cannot replace the blue rose inside me.

Afternoon today seems will be nicer than yesterday. I walked to the bridge that has melted away from ice. It was the bridge that firstly connected me with the blue Princess in the winter. In that moment, she's just like an snow princess. Cold but gentle. And now, I miss that figure and profile that I really love and in face she also held the same feeling as me. Somewhat, I don't know her feeling in this present time. Does she have the unchanged heart for me? I guess no… She must be keep her heart just for her husband and family for now. I must run from my stupid expectation before I really get hurt to know the truth, although it would be heartless.

When I stood on the bridge alone, imagine the first memory I have with her. Suddenly a little boy pulled my hakama. He was a child in deep purple, with black outfit and with band aid that covered his eyes. I don't know what happened to him, but he must be foreigner.

"Hey you…Mr. Samurai…Can you show me your sword?" He spoke in English and I don't really understand what he honestly mean. All I could read, he might be want my Katana because his hand pointed at it. I pointed at my Katana and tried to talk with him.

"This?" I said it in Japanese. He didn't understand definitely but nodded his head quickly. "Yes that sword! I want to see it, please."

"No…" I said plainly while I shook my head off. I am afraid I cannot show him or something bad will be happened, for the reason that this Katana is dangerous for a child.

"What? Show me! You must show me!" He wailed to asked me the sword and suddenly a little lady pulled his arm and complained him in English. I don't really understand what they're arguing for. Well, the lady must be lectured him about manner.

"Taito! You cannot talk to the stranger like that! You must talk politely, understand?" Taito must be his name I guess.

Okay, I just realized that those two are siblings and twin. The girl must be the older one, and their faces are cute as her. The blue girl I really love so. Suddenly the girl run through, pulled her brother with her to the lady with in Victorian dressed who stood near the bridge under the laced-umbrella. She held her yellow child on there.

"Mom, Taito is bothering that Mr. Samurai over there. I told him, that's not polite to talk with local citizen in that way." The girl said that loudly.

"But mom, I just want to see his sword…" The purple boy defend himself.

I want to get closer to make sure their mother but my body was petrified on the bridge and it's hard for me to lift up my foot. I don't know why, my main part suddenly trembled since they run to the woman with that blue-white outfit behind her umbrella. Their mother then spoke to her children softly; gave some advice and taught them how to behave. When she later looked at me and presented her best smile on face; I swiftly frozen and speechless to said any words.

It's KAITO Shion…

The girl I missed so much and now she's a woman with three children: blue, purple and yellow. What's with that different colors? Well, I don't really know about it. But I feel so suspicious with the blue and purple. I just feel had any close relation to them.

"Long time no see, Gakupo-san." She said with gentle tone as she stepped closer to me followed by her twin children behind. "How are you?" *close eyes and smiled*

"Ka-Ka-Kaito…I am fine." I stammered and turned away my blushing face from her. She didn't change a lot, she's even more beautiful though it has been 10 years I didn't meet her. Her cuteness turned into elegance as a mature lady. "H-Ho-How you doing?"

"I am fine too, thanks."

After small talk between us on the park, we still continued our conversation about our each life. She already had three children, while I haven't get a wife yet. I don't know, I just cannot turn away from her. I didn't take any interest with other woman except her, but it would be extremely stupid if I hope for her love just now. She has handsome husband, cute children and happiness in her life. I better not ruin it, I must let everything flow as time slightly erase her position as lover in my mind.

"So, did you come here for business again?" I asked.

"Honestly, we're on vacation. And I just asked my husband to come here again." She giggled tunefully. I look at her in plain expression, glanced at her a bit and left my sight with emptiness. "This country was a part of my life lately." Her get lowered and she bend her head down while she yet held Kikaito; the yellow Shion—while the twin Shion: KAIKO and TAITO—played in front of us happily. "I still save it on my mind, Gakupo-san and now there's a proof between us."

I perfectly astonished and questioned her sentence. What does that mean? There's proof between us? What kind of proof? They're coming out in my mind, but I want to know her explanation to avoid miscommunication.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's the happiest thing for me, though might be the cruelest thing for Leon. But I just Thank God so much that he could accept it." The blue lady stopped constantly whereas I shoot my full attention to her. I am so curious with her details; what does that really mean? Proof? The happiest and the cruelest? I really want to know about it!

"Seriously, Kaito. What happen?"

"Before I tell you, I must say sorry first." I died in silence, but Kaito seems so sad to tell it. She looks bear a weight behind her story. I don't know what it is and I cannot guess what, other than I just want her to carry on. "I am sorry, Gakupo-san. I still love you, but Leon has won my heart with his kindness. Those children; Kaiko and Taito are not Leon's children. It is yours." I shocked out wildly within my mind. So that's the meaning of 'proof between us'? That those children are from mine? I am a father anyway? I can't tell my feelings, it so messed up.

Kaito still continued her words. "But…But Leon merely accepted them as his real son—treat them with true affection and love and…" The blue stopped for awhile, took and deep breath and exhale it freely. "Since that, I know his love is just so big for me, I…" She blushed away, reminds me to her childlike attitude when she's 20. "I cannot stand to fall in love with him. He cares for my children though he's not the real father. I am so sorry to betray my feeling just for you. I am so sorry, Gakupo-san." Kaito finally cried away, her tears fall down into Kikaito's face and made the yellow threw a questioned sight to his mother. Of course Kikaito must be Leon's biological son. He's so much like his father, yet he has the cuteness of his mother.

Me as a man have to understand how's Kaito felt. When her family was shook by the birth of second twin (I could say the first Shion twin was Kaito and Akaito, so I called this Second) and Leon is as well a gentleman who love Kaito so much or might his love was bigger than me. He's provides his family (his beloved wife plus his children) and protect Kaito from broken hurt, even made her fall in love. I can understand it.

"Leon knew that I am not a virgin, but he still accept me…I…I am sorry…Gakupo-san…I am sorry…"

"Shushed, don't cry Kaito. I can understand your feeling. It's hard to describe, but you have fight for your family before. Though…I thought it was a big mistake to made love with me." I confessed it—sounds like blamed my ownself. It's definitely our biggest mistake, but luckily her family want to admit it.

"That's my own will. There's no mistake in there. It's my decision to prove my love for you, Gakupo-san." "Kaito…" Kaito has stood up from chair, swept her tears away and smiled. Held his baby closer and kissed him. "Otherwise, I am happy to have children from my first love—(you, Gakupo-san)."

The twin shouted at their father and uncle (Akaito) that suddenly appear on the park. They were running happily and really consider Leon as their real father while I am the real one standing alone, cannot have their heart yet. But just look at them, I feel so happy somewhat I could have children from the girl I love until now. Leon hug Taito while Kaiko jumped up to caught embrace from Akaito. They're really cute family and I am so happy for them, as well Kaito. I only thank God for giving her happiness.

Leon and Akaito beyond my guess went up to me and greet me politely. It seems Akaito has forgotten our first bad meeting and treat me like his own friend.

"You must be Kamui Gakupo-san. Well, sorry for my bad Japanese." Leon bowed down his body as she respected me with traditional Japanese's way. "I want to thank you for the reason that you have help my wife out. Well, moreover you are the one who save Kaito's life. I cannot thank you enough." He seriously a gentleman. He's so polite and Kaito deserved to get someone like him than me, I guess.

"Well Kamui, how about having lunch together in our house? Kaito has cooked the lunch." Akaito asked and Leon agreed to his idea.

"That's good idea! Well, Kamui-san will you accept our invitation?" *Smile*

"That would be lovely…" I replied him.

Leon all of sudden step closer to me and whispered. "Besides, you also part of our family. I know it's still too earlier to tell Kaiko and Taito that you actually their real father. But please… Trust me, Kamui-san that someday I will tell them the truth." I was so surprised that Leon can say such a thing. He didn't mad at all for what I did to her fiancé, later his wife. He perfectly admitted it with patience, kindness and affection. Kaito is the luckiest woman to have husband like him. "Shall we go?"

"Before that I have to thank you for treat me like your own family. That's the deepest honor I ever take."

"But the truth said that. It seems your love for Kaito is outstanding. Kamui-san, I am sorry, If I were knew about this earlier."

"Let just we forget about the past and build new future." I smiled.

"You're right, Kamui-san. I thank you."

We're all smiling and laughing together in that moment. And I should thank God from the bottom of my heart for such beautiful gift; a bound with my new family who simply accept me with friendliness and true love.

* * *

><p>And I should thank God either to give me Idea to make this story at last. Well I honestly shocked out with this ending. Maybe many of you will be disappointed because Kaito and Gakupo is not being together. I just too stress out, haha. I want to make something bounded with sense of family. And once again sorry for the everything wrong in here! ."<p> 


End file.
